Pretty Persuasion
by TracyCook
Summary: Damon tells Bonnie that Jeremy is cheating on her and she get's upset with Jeremy and realizes just how much Damon actually cares about her. The two of them get caught up in the heat of the moment and one thing leads to another. Bamon Smut.
1. Pretty Persuasion

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : This is the first time I have ever written straight smut! So, hopefully y'all like it! :))

**Pretty Persuasion**

_**'He's Got Pretty Persuasion. **__**She's Got Pretty Persuasion.**_

_**God Damn, Pure Confusion.'**_

"He was cheating on you, Bonnie. I saw it with my very own eyes." Damon told the beautiful young woman, his eyes widening as he spoke. He didn't understand why no one would believe him. He was a liar and an asshole at times certainly, but Jeremy had proved himself a cheater before and he had been cheating on Bonnie again. _'And for whatever reason I care! Why am I even wasting my time with this right now!?' _

He didn't understand why he was always saving Bonnie and trying to protect her from harm. He claimed to not give a crap about her, then he did things like this. He just hated seeing her hurt. If any of them deserved to be happy in this godforsaken town it was her.

Damon liked to convince himself that he believed that he was doing it because he owed it to her.

"Jeremy wouldn't cheat on me!" She attempted to dismiss, but her stomach was twisting in knots as she recalled the way that he had eagerly accepted Liv's flirtations.

"Again." He spat sarcastically with a raise of his brows.

Bonnie chewed on her full bottom lip and looked away from blue eyes. She couldn't handle the way that they were looking at her, she couldn't handle the truth that she found behind them. She wanted to believe that he was lying. That he was telling her this for some selfish gain, but what would he gain from this? And besides, he was right.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, Damon, you are wrong." She lifted her chin confidently and took a step toward him, green eyes staring directly into blue, "Jeremy and I spoke about what happened with Anna, he told me that he had been confused at the time but now he knew that he loved me. He told me he would never cheat on me again..."

"Oh, Bon-Bon." He teased, his lips twisting up into a half-smirk as he took a step toward her and stared down into her eyes. "Always so trusting. Haven't you ever heard that saying before? Once a cheater, always a cheater." Damon sang the words.

"He wouldn't do that to me, Damon." Bonnie insisted stubbornly. She didn't want to believe it. She loved Jeremy and the thought of him cheating on her with Liv made her sick to her stomach. "I don't know what you are getting out of telling me this, but I don't believe you."

"What I am getting?" He furrowed his brow. "What I am getting from telling you this, is letting you know that you deserve better then that boy who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. He cheated on you with a ghost Bonnie, why the hell wouldn't he cheat on you with a real live girl?"

She couldn't give him a reason. She couldn't think of one. She had seen the looks that Liv and Jeremy had shared, she had seen how much he enjoyed the way that she held his hand, and she knew that Damon was telling the truth. _'I can't believe that he would do that to me again? Why not just break up with me? Why does he have to act so immature?'_

"See, you know I'm telling the truth." Damon stated pointedly.

Her jaw tightened and she asked in an angry tone, "What did you catch them doing?"

"Oh you know, just a little spooning." He shrugged his shoulders. "There may have been kissing involved."

Bonnie could feel herself growing more and more angry by the minute. She was so tired of everyone walking all over her. She was so tired of being the one who always sacrificed everything for the people she loved. Hell, she had literally died in order to bring Jeremy back from the dead, and how did he repay her? By making out with Liv! He hadn't even tried to bring her back, no one had tried, no one had cared. _'No one except for Damon... The same person who is telling you about this... He claims he doesn't care, but he is the only one who does anymore.'_

"You said that I deserved better than Jeremy..." She said, taking another step in his direction, limiting the space between them to only a foot or so. She stared up into his eyes with confusion swimming in emerald. "Why would you say something like that, Damon? I thought you didn't care about me." Her lips were now twisted up into a smirk.

She wasn't thinking straight.

She knew she was going to regret whatever she was about to do. But, right now she didn't care.

"I brought you back from the dead, judgy, I think it's safe to say I care about you a little bit." He spoke playfully, but his words did hold honesty. He had nearly risked Elena's life all for Bonnie and there was a reason for that. He cared about her. He might even love her. Though he would never go as far as to tell her that.

"Why did you bring me back from the dead?" She asked curiously, moving even closer to him. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. She had always been attracted to him. She had just never been attracted to the kind of person he was, but she found that was changing every day. Yes, he could be a complete asshole, but he had brought her back from the dead and he was telling her about Jeremy's affair, he had also stayed back on the island to save her.

"Because." He spat. It was like the time he fed her his blood to save her. He just didn't have a reason.

"Because?" She raised a brow at him, biting down on her bottom lip.

Damon accidentally cast his eyes down to her lips when she bit down on them and he realized just how close they were to his now. He didn't know when they had got so close to each other, but he could not deny the desire he was feeling to lean in and kiss her. "Things just didn't feel right without you around. Besides, you are the only one of us that deserves to be alive." He admitted.

"Why did you save me, Damon?" Bonnie pressed further. She knew that there was something he was not telling her. And the way that he was staring at her lips told her a lot.

Finally he snapped. "Because, I love you okay?"

Damon didn't even see it coming as Bonnie pulled him closer by the shirt and stood up on her tiptoes in order to capture his lips with her own. She no longer was thinking about the Gilberts and how they were both technically romantically involved with them, because she didn't care anymore. Jeremy had cheated on her, and he had probably done a hell of a lot more than kiss Liv, and she had never been so attracted to Damon as she was in that moment. It was more than just him being a hot guy, it was him being a hot guy that just said he brought her back from the dead because he loved her.

He genuinely cared about her safety.

His eyes widened when he felt Bonnie's lips against his own, he groaned out into them and felt his entire body react to the contact. It was unlike any kiss he had ever experienced before, and he had kissed a lot of lovely ladies in his long lifetime. There was just something about Bonnie that was so special. And her lips felt amazing.

Damon lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in her dark hair, dragging her body closer to his and intensifying the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging her for entrance, which she immediately granted, opening her mouth and welcoming his invading tongue.

"Mmm..." Bonnie moaned into his lips, still pulling at his shirt, desperate for more. She had never wanted someone so badly in her life. Sex with Jeremy had always been timid. It was a lot of "Are you okay? Is this okay? Should I keep going? Do you like that?" Uncertainty. That was how she would describe sex with him. But, this felt certain. Damon knew what he was doing and she felt confident with him.

Their tongues danced and he memorized every moment. The way that her tongue felt battling his for dominance, the way that she tasted, the way that her lips felt, the way that her body moved against his, and how silky her hair was beneath his fingers. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he could feel his pants tightening. He wanted more, and he didn't think he could stop at this point.

Bonnie pulled out of the kiss. Her breathing was heavy and her lips were swollen and coated in saliva. Her green eyes were dark with lust and she was staring directly into blue as she asked, "Aren't you and Elena still officially together?"

"Screw Elena." Damon spat. He was so tired of the way that she played with Stefan and him. He wanted to be with someone who only wanted him.

"Please don't." She said sarcastically, laughing a little under her breath.

He smirked deviously and lent forward, his lips practically pressed against hers as he whispered in a deep and lustful tone, "Would you rather I screw you?" He waggled his brow.

Bonnie loved when he did that. It was so sexy. "Fuck." She breathed out.

"Don't mind if I do." Damon grinned and rushed her to the other room with his superhuman speed, pushing her down on his bed and holding down her wrists.

She could feel his bulge beneath his pants and she moaned out in pleasure. This was so different from sex with Jeremy and she liked it. She liked how he was taking control and holding her down, she liked the way that he was staring down at her with hungry blue eyes. Appreciating her sex-appeal, appreciating that she was a grown woman with desires, with wants, with aches and needs.

He lent down and moved close to her, hovering over her ear and breathing against it. "Once I am done with you, you will never go back to that kid."

Bonnie's entire body shook when she felt his heated breath rush against her ear and down along the length of her neck. She needed more contact and it was practically torture that his lips were only hovering over the skin of her neck and she could not move to get more. Finally, he pressed a gentle kiss directly below her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently.

She whimpered. "Damon, I need more."

"What is it that you need exactly, Bon-Bon." He used the name playfully as he lowed his lips back to her neck and pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin, this time sucking the skin between his lips and teasing it with his tongue.

She hissed when he did this and he grinned satisfactorily against her skin before continuing to move down her neck, leaving heated kisses along the way. Once he reached her collarbone he ran his tongue along it and then bit down hard causing her to moan out and whimper. Damon could feel her squirm beneath him and close her legs, hoping to get friction. Hoping to find satisfaction.

He let go of her arms and forced her legs open, not allowing her any relief. Not until he was the one to give it to her.

"Someone's in a hurry." Damon reprimanded.

"Damon." Bonnie growled out angrily. She was tired of him teasing her. "If you keep wasting time I might start to realize how stupid of an idea this is."

"We wouldn't want that." He smirked and then without warning he ripped the shirt from her chest and threw it across the room, leaving her clad in only her black lacy bra. This was the first time that Damon had ever seen Bonnie in such a state and he couldn't help but eagerly eat up the sight before him with his eyes. She was so much sexier than people gave her credit for.

He had always known that she was beautiful. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, but she also had a wonderful body. Her breasts were perfect and she had a toned abdomen, and hip bones that stuck out. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into them. "Damn witchy, where have you been hiding this bod?" Damon asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and a blush painted her cheeks as he looked her over. She felt uncomfortable, but also aroused by the way that he was looking at her.

He then moved forward and lifted her enough to unclasp her bra and remove it, discarding of it with the shirt across the room. Leaving Bonnie's breasts now completely exposed to him. Damon bit down on his bottom lip as he looked her over. She was so beautiful. He could tell that she was once again growing impatient with his leering and he quickly moved back to what he was doing, kissing down along her neck toward her breasts.

She arched her back into his kisses, craving more contact as he moved lower and lower. His lips left a trail of heat behind, her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere that he touched her.

His fingers started to gently caress her hips, his thumb digging into the skin right beside it and causing her to let out a whimper of pleasure as she dug her nails deep into his back through his shirt. She didn't understand why he still had his shirt on, so she tugged on it and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room with the rest of their clothes. Now he was staring down at her with his entire chest exposed and she could feel her clit throb as she looked him over, her arousal growing between her thighs.

"See something you like?" He was as cocky as ever, yet it only served to further turn her on.

"Shut up." Bonnie reprimanded, reaching up and pulling him back down into another heated kiss. His fingers returned to where they had been, squeezing on her hip and causing her unexpected pleasure with the touch. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and she bit down hard on his lip, causing him to grunt out in pleasure before pulling out of the kiss and returning to what he had been doing prior to being interrupted.

Damon kissed his way down toward her breast and then he smirked and teasingly flicked his tongue over the hardened nub, causing her to squirm and moan out as she dug her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. He got the hint and started to circled the nipple with his tongue, his other hand moving along her toned abdomen toward her other breast before teasing the hardened nipple with his fingertips.

"Mmm, fuck!" Bonnie moaned out as she felt him suck her nipple between his lips before biting down gently on it. She could practically feel her wetness soaking through her panties at this point.

He smiled proudly before moving down even further, trailing kisses down her stomach toward her heated womanhood. He could tell that she was aroused, he could smell her arousal all around them, it was intoxicating. He could not wait to taste her. When he reached her bellybutton he playfully dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around causing her to shiver, before moving his hands down and skillfully unbuttoning her pants.

Pulling back, just long enough to pull them off of her and discard of them.

Now, Bonnie was laying before him clad in nothing but her panties. He could see that they were soaked through and that caused him to smirk. He liked knowing that he had such an effect on her. Leaning down he ran his tongue along her hipbone causing her body to shake and a moan of pleasure to escape her throat as she dug her nails deep into the flesh of his shoulders.

He didn't mind. It would heal. Plus, Damon sort of enjoyed the pain.

Damon groaned out in pleasure as he bit down on her hipbone and she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders, lifting her hips off of the bed and whimpering. She wanted more, he could smell it.

He pulled back and stared up at her. Her green eyes were practically black with desire and she was staring at him with such need that it made him feel important. It had been a long time since a woman made him feel that way. Bonnie always made him feel important. "You smell delicious, Bon-Bon." He teased, and she blushed brightly at the comment, suddenly feeling insecure. "Do you mind if I have a taste?"

Bonnie couldn't even respond she was so embarrassed by how straightforward he was being with her.

"I'll take that as a no, you don't mind." He sang playfully before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her heated womanhood through her panties, he could feel how wet she was against his lips, he could taste her. She tasted as delicious as he had thought she would. She lifted her hips and moaned out, whispering profanities under her breath as he made contact with her clit, applying pressure to it through her panties. A few seconds of teasing her through the fabric and he was eager for more, as was she. So, reaching up, he curled his fingers into her panties and pulled them off throwing them across the room.

She held her breath as she watched him closely, waiting to see what he would do next. She felt completely exposed now and shy all of a sudden as he looked her over. The hunger in his eyes made her less worried and she gasped out loudly when he delved in and thrust his tongue deep inside of her.

Bonnie reached out and clung tightly to the sheets, screaming out in pleasure as he twisted his tongue inside of her and thrust it in as deep as possible. Then, he pulled it out and ran it along her swollen clit teasing the sensitive nub slowly at first, before speeding his pace. She was groaning and whimpering as she moved her hips against his tongue, reaching down and pulling him closer by the hair.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Damon." She moaned and it only encouraged him to speed his pace and reach up and tease her nipple with one of his free hands, offering her even more pleasure.

He loved the way that she tasted. Bonnie Bennett tasted as sweet as she was and he was loving every minute of the experience. After a few more minutes of teasing her clit he sucked it between his lips and started to swirl his tongue around it, causing her entire body to shake as she pulled his hair. He moaned out against her clit offering an added vibration that pushed her over the edge. Her entire body started to shake and she was moaning loudly. "Oh god! Yes, Damon! Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm almost-ah! I'm coming!"

With that her entire body started shaking and then she went completely limp. Breathing out loudly, her eyes closed, basking in the pleasure.

Damon slowed his movements on her clit as she rode out her high, then he eagerly moved back to the position on top of her, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Bonnie did not open her eyes as she kissed him back passionately, his tongue invading her mouth. She could taste herself and it caused her to moan. He then pulled out of the kiss and smirked down at her. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He waggled his brow.

"Not quite yet." Bonnie had gained a lot of confidence after what had just happened and she was no longer feeling shy or nervous. She knew that he wanted her and she wanted him, so why not enjoy it while it lasts.

Because, she knew it wouldn't last forever and she wanted to indulge in everything Damon Salvatore had to offer her.

Bonnie pushed on his shoulders telling him that she wanted him to roll over on his back. Normally he wouldn't do as he was told, it wasn't in his nature, but he liked that she was taking control. It wasn't like her and there was something very attractive about it. So, he obeyed her command and rolled over on his back watching with eager blue eyes as she straddled his hips.

"Now, it's my turn." She told him, leaning in and capturing his lips with her own in a heated kiss as her hands ran over his toned abdomen, enjoying the way that his muscles tensed beneath her touch. She could feel his bulge through his pants against her ass and she wanted to show him the pleasure that he had just shown her. He had just succeeded in giving her the best orgasm of her life and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

She started to run kisses down Damon's abdomen toward the waistband of his jeans. Bonnie glanced up at him and nearly stopped when she saw that he had his arms behind his head and he was smirking down at her. He could be such an arrogant asshole, but she found she still liked it.

_'What is wrong with me... Am I seriously going to do this with Damon? What about Elena...?'_

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, judgy." Damon teased, with a raise of his brows.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. She was having her doubts, but the truth was, she did want to. She had never wanted to be intimate with someone so bad in her entire life. There was something about him. He drove her crazy. In all the worst ways and the best ways possible.

"Seriously, we can stop now." He teased, pulling away. He could tell by the look on the beautiful girl's face that she wasn't planning on stopping, and that was confirmed when she reached up and steadied his movements with a hand on his stomach. "That's what I thought." He grinned. "You want this just as bad as I want it."

"Just shut up." She told him, but the smile on her face gave her away as she started to unbutton his pants and pull them off. He helped by kicking them off the bed, leaving him only clad in his briefs. Bonnie could see his prevalent bulge beneath the fabric of his undergarments and it excited her, she felt her arousal building all over again.

Reaching up she hooked her fingers in his briefs and nervously started to pull them down. She was trying not to be nervous, but her heart was hammering loudly in her chest. She was mostly excited, but she also didn't have a whole lot of experience and she hoped she would be good enough. Pulling them off, she tossed them across the room and was met with his full length. It was intimidating, but also extremely arousing how large he was.

She lent down so that her lips were hovering over the tip of his cock and she blushed a little, nervous.

All of her nerves were taken away when Damon lifted his hips and tapped her full lips with the thick head of his cock. Bonnie wanted him. Leaning forward she opened her mouth and wrapped it around him, sucking him deep.

Damon hadn't expected Bonnie to take practically all of him at once and he moaned out loudly, reaching down and tangling one of his hands in her hair, pulling on it and thrusting his hips forward. He was careful not to cause her to gag though as he moved his hips rhythmically enjoying the friction caused by how tightly her lips were wrapped around his cock.

After a few minutes of taking him deep she moved to tease the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, circling it and sucking on it as she worked the rest of his length with her hand. Flicking her tongue against the tip, caused Damon to throw his head back and moan loudly. The pleasure that Bonnie was giving him was unreal. He was starting to believe that there was no way that Jeremy was her first lover, and if he was, then he was fucking lucky.

"Fuck." He could feel himself getting close to release and he didn't want to come before he had the chance to finish pleasing her.

So, without warning he pulled himself out of her mouth and flipped Bonnie over so that he was on top of her. Damon lent forward and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss, his fingers teasing her hardened nipple as she moaned out into his lips and her wetness met the tip of his cock. He groaned out when he felt just how wet she was. It was all for him and he loved it. He couldn't wait to feel her pussy walls tighten around his cock as she came to her release.

"Damon." She moaned out into his lips. "I need you inside of me."

That was all that she had to say. He thrust deep inside of her, feeling her tight walls clamp around his cock as he thrust in and out of her, slow at first. He didn't want to hurt her and she was letting out soft whimpers that might suggest he was. When he knew that she was comfortable he started to thrust deeper and faster inside of her.

"Fuck!" Bonnie screamed, biting down hard on Damon's shoulder to stop herself from moaning too loudly as she moved her hips with his and enjoyed the way that he felt inside of her. "Harder." She groaned out, he too was grunting in pleasure as he thrust even deeper and harder inside of her. The entire bed was shaking at this point and he could feel himself getting close to coming. Damon could also tell that she was close by how tight she was around him.

"Damon!" She moaned loudly. "I-I'm going to come!"

With that she screamed out and flung her head back against the bed, digging her nails deep into the skin of his back as her walls tightened around him and her entire body convulsed. Her coming was enough to push him over the edge and he came along with her. His entire body shaking as he moaned out in pleasure.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**And there you guys have it! Haha this is my first straight smut I have ever written. I have never personally had sex with a man, I am a lesbian, so I apologize if anything was inaccurate, but I hope that everyone enjoyed! Please tell me if y'all liked it and I might write some more! ;p**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Desperate Acts

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : This was going to only be a one shot, but I decided to extend it a bit. I don't know how long it will be, probably still pretty short, but I feel like adding more. :))

**Desperate Acts**

_**'I Believe In Desperate Acts,**_

_**The Kind That Make Me Look Stupid.'**_

His eyes roamed the beautiful exposed skin of her back and shoulders as he held her body close to his. Her heated breaths rushing out against his chest and her fingers curled against his abdomen. Every once in a while they would uncurl and then curl again like they were desperate to know that his body was still there beneath her. That he had not gone anywhere.

Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth he chewed on it as he reached out and delicately ghosted his fingertips along her shoulder, enjoying the way that her skin felt beneath them. Her skin was soft and she shivered when he reached her neck causing his lips to twist up into a genuine smile. He had not seen Bonnie Bennett in such a serene state for as long as he could remember. She was always throwing her life on the line to save someone, or being used for her magical abilities.

_'Half the time by you, you jackass.' _Damon internally reminded himself. He had been the cause of a large portion of the pain that the young woman had gone through in her lifetime. He still blamed himself for it. _'Maybe that's why I'm always trying to protect her?'_

He just couldn't handle the alternative reason.

After so many years of chasing Katherine and now Elena, how could he just fall out of love with her? He supposed the better question was, was he ever in love with her? Had he ever truly loved Elena Gilbert or had it always been his desperate need to get back at his brother for always having Katherine's heart? Had it always been just to hurt Stefan? Just a game that he played. Just a lie that he had been telling for so long that he had convinced himself and everyone around him that it was the truth?

That thought was too difficult to wrap his mind around.

He'd rather live in the ignorant bliss of the lies he had sculpted then break away from them.

_'If that's the case then what am I doing in bed with Bonnie?' _Damon wondered. _'Is this some way to get back at Elena for breaking up with me? Did I do this to get back at her?'_

He wanted to believe that was the reason because that was a hell of a lot easier to swallow then the other reasons. But, even as he tried to convince himself that it was all just a plot to get back at Elena by sleeping with her best friend, his mind was riddled with memories of the passionate moments spent with Bonnie only hours prior. He could feel his body starting to react as he recalled the look in her green eyes when she stared up at him from between his thighs, the way that a blush covered her cheeks and her eyes were dark with lust. Her lips swollen due to the passionate kisses they had shared.

In that moment Damon had been so desperate for her to please him. He had wanted to feel her, he had wanted to taste her, he had wanted to share everything with her and the entire time he was with her he had not thought about Elena once.

She had been the furthest thing from his mind.

She was completely irrelevant.

The heat between Bonnie and himself was something he had never felt. _'There was more heat between us then that time she LITERALLY lit me on fire.' _Damon thought with a twist of his lips as he traced his fingers through dark hair, enjoying the soft hum of approval that passed through Bonnie's lips. Even those memories were fond ones to him.

He hadn't been lying about loving her. He just wasn't quite sure how deep that love went. The only thing he was sure of was that even in her sleeping state, just having Bonnie laying on top of him while they were both naked was enough to arouse him. He wanted to indulge in her again. The scent of her arousal was still thick in the air of the room and it was invading his senses. He wanted her. He craved her, like he had never craved anyone before.

Damon traced her jawline and then he ran his thumb over Bonnie's full lips smirking when sleepy green eyes fluttered open at the contact. And just for a moment, for a split second in time, Bonnie smiled up at him like she was happy to be in his arms. In his bed.

Like nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them.

Naturally, that could not last.

He could visibly tell what was rushing through her mind as her expression changed. First she furrowed her brow and looked around like she was confused it had happened and she had thought it was all a dream, then she sat up and pulled the blanket over her exposed body to hide from him. _'As if I haven't already seen and touched every last inch of that perfect body.' _He thought, then observed as her confusion and embarrassment turned to anger and frustration. Knowing Bonnie, she was probably more angry at herself.

She always blamed herself for everything even when it was not her fault. Jeremy had blatantly cheated on her and she was still going to feel bad about being selfish and doing the same.

"Rise and shine." Damon said with a wide smirk and a waggle of his brow. "Ready for round two?"

Bonnie felt like her entire body was heavy. She could not believe that she and Damon had just had sex. He had told her that he loved her and she had just found out that Jeremy had been cheating on her and she had pushed things way too far. They both had. She was still dating Jeremy and he was dating Elena. Her best friend. This broke so many rules in the girl code it wasn't even funny.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She breathed out lifting her hand to her forehead and pushing herself out of the bed. Still holding the blanket tight around her body as she searched the room for her clothes.

He lent back against the headboard and placed his arms behind his head as he spoke in a suggestive tone. "Practicing for later?" He waggled his brow at her.

"Just, shut up Damon!" Bonnie would never dare admit it, but just for a second her legs went wobbly and her body ached for him all over again. She could feel her desire building between her thighs as she thought about being intimate with Damon again and screaming out 'Oh god' as she came. _'But that can't happen, Bonnie. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Fuck! Where are my pants!?'_

Blanket held tight against her body, she lent over and picked up her pants. Making sure to remain covered as she pulled them on. It was difficult to maneuver into them with one hand holding up the blanket, but she didn't care. She was not going to allow Damon to see her naked again. _'Never EVER again. God I can't believe we actually had sex! I can't believe I had sex with Damon of all people!' _

After she had on her pants she started to search for his shirt. She couldn't exactly put on hers, seeing as he had torn it off of her body. And she was not going to walk around in her bra.

Damon used his superhuman speed to move out of the bed and pick up Bonnie's bra, holding it up playfully by his index finger and waving it in front of her face. He was still wearing nothing and it took everything in her power to keep her eyes on his hand and not elsewhere on his body. She could feel her arousal intensifying just having him stand so close to her naked.

"Looking for this?" He asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

She reached for the bra and then he was out of sight. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Damon, seriously, this isn't funny! I need to go. This was a huge mistake."

Suddenly, her bra was being dangled over her shoulder and she rolled her eyes reaching out for it and yanking it out of his hand. She could feel the heat of his body behind her and it made her anxious. Damon grinned deviously and pulled the blanket from her body, throwing it to the ground. Bonnie let out a yelp and instantly brought her arms up to cover her exposed chest. She was about to turn and yell at him for what he had done to her, but she found that she was held in place by his hands on her hips.

"Damon." She spoke in a tone that was meant to be assertive and angry. It came off shaky and aroused though.

"Yes, judgy?" Damon asked in a sensual tone, his lips close to her ear and his breath rushing down along her exposed neck causing her entire body to shake.

Bonnie swallowed hard and tried to ignore his erect cock pressing against her spine as he moved against her back and placed a gentle kiss beneath her ear. She wanted to pull away from him. She really did. Her body just was not agreeing with her mind and it was starting to really frustrate her. She felt like the worst friend on the planet. The worst girlfriend. The worst person.

"We can't do this again." She informed him.

"We can't do what again?" He wondered feigning innocence as he reached out and took the bra from her hand. "I was just going to help you with this, that's all."

She didn't believe for a second that his only intention had been to help her put on her bra. In fact she was one-hundred percent positive it was not. Still, Bonnie did not fight back as Damon ran his fingers over her arms, pushing them away from her breasts and allowing him to see them once again. He pressed a heated kiss to her shoulder and Bonnie moaned her body shaking as he dragged the straps of her bra over her arms and pulled it over her breasts.

_'He's really dressing me...? He has no other intentions?' _She was shocked. Perhaps even disappointed. She could feel her wetness building and her need for him growing all over again. She had never felt this way with any other man. _'That's because you are dating a boy...' _

"You never answered my question." Damon said with a raise of his brows as he clasped the bra behind her back and then he started to tease the skin of her back with his fingers, treasuring how soft it felt beneath them. Hastily he moved his hands to her hips and he pulled her body back against him, his erect cock pressing tight against the skin of her back and causing her to let out an involuntary moan as she lent into him. "What can't we do again?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She reprimanded. Her voice coming out as a mere whisper and her head leaning back against his shoulder.

"Afraid not." Damon sang, smirking knowingly and moving against her back as his fingers traced over her toned abdomen and down into her unzipped pants. He wanted to feel her again. He knew that she wanted him too, he could smell her growing arousal all around them. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie took in a sharp breath as his hand moved beneath the fabric of her pants and his fingers eagerly found her swollen clit. He coated them in her own slick arousal and then he started to move them quickly against the sensitive nub, feeling extremely satisfied when she started to move her hips against his fingers and let out soft whimpers. She was obviously trying to fight the feelings, trying to tell him that they couldn't do this because she didn't want to hurt anyone, but her body was winning the battle.

The way that he was touching her set her body on fire and she could already feel herself coming close all over again. There was something about the way that he touched her, the way that he applied just the right amount of pressure to her clit that brought her closer and closer to her release. _'You need to control yourself Bonnie...' _

"Is this what we can't do again?" He teased, knowing that she was giving in to him. Wanting her to give in to him. Wanting to pleasure her. Wanting to hear her scream his name and know that he was the only one that could satisfy her.

Bonnie moaned out and reached behind him gripping onto his back and pulling him closer. Within seconds he had pushed her pants to the ground with his free hand, and she could feel the head of his cock pressed against her wetness. He moaned out when he felt her slick desire against his cock and then he slowly moved to push inside of her. He could not wait to feel her pussy wrap tightly around his cock again. He could not wait to make her come for him again. He loved being the one to please her.

Damon had never felt so much need, so much desire to be with a woman over and over again. It was like she was a drug for him.

"Damon!" She attempted one last time to stop him, but she did not sound like she wanted him to stop at all. Instead, it sounded like a cry of desperation, a cry of need. She sounded like she needed him inside of her again.

Using his supernatural strength, he held Bonnie's body in place with one of his hands as his other continued to eagerly work her clit. His fingers circling skillfully around the sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point every second. Then he thrust deep inside of her. She was so wet that he moved easily inside of her and he moaned out loudly when he felt her walls close tightly around his cock. He bit down on her shoulder eliciting a shudder and a cry of pleasure from the young woman as she lent her head back and tried her best to get closer to him, her hand tangled in his hair.

"Fuck, Damon!" Her body was practically convulsing and she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax as he started to thrust deeper inside of her. "Faster." She groaned out against her better judgement.

Bonnie was so angry that she was once again giving into her desires. But, she didn't want to stop.

"I'm so close, please..." Her voice cracked and she moaned out loudly when he started to move his hips and thrust deeper and faster inside of her, she was now taking his full length and both of them could feel themselves getting closer to their climax. Damon was groaning out in pleasure as he bit down hard on her shoulder, that sensation mixed with the feeling of his cock pounding hard into her pussy and his fingers circling her clit was enough to push her over the edge and give her the most exhilarating orgasm of her entire life.

"Fuck! Damon! Oh god! Damon yes! Yes!" She screamed out as he continued to thrust deep into her until the walls of her pussy tightened around his cock and her entire body started to shake as she came. He moaned out loudly and came inside of her his body starting to shake as well, but he kept his strength enough to hold her up and continue moving his fingers around her clit until she came down from her high.

_**'So Right, So Wrong,**_

_**Somewhere, Sometime, Let Me Make You Mine.'**_

After Bonnie regained feeling in her body she regained her senses as well and she was even more furious with Damon then she had been when she woke up. She had told him that they could not do this again and then he had pushed her to do it again. _'It's not like you didn't enjoy it.' _Her mind tormented her and she let out a loud groan, pushing her fingers through her hair and glaring across the room at him. He looked satisfied, in more ways than one.

She was now officially dressed. Sporting her bra and pants and Damon's black T-shirt that went down to just above her knees. He actually wore tight shirts, she was just rather petite and it did not fit her snugly.

"You look cute in my shirt." He teased her.

Bonnie was past her breaking point. She couldn't believe how selfish he was being, how selfish they were both being. Digging her fingers into her scalp she finally lost it, "Damon, can you just be serious for like a minute, please?"

Damon thought about it for a moment and then he shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not."

"I should have expected as much from you!" She shook her head and started to pace the floor in front of him. She didn't know what to say anymore, she didn't know what this meant. Was Damon interested in her? Was this all some plot to get back at Elena for breaking up with him while she was Katherine or whatever? Was he just using her? _'Hell, he could have been lying about the whole Jeremy Liv thing!' _"Look, I know that it isn't in your nature to be serious about things." She glared at him. "But, we really need to talk about what is going on."

He let out a disgusted groan and fell back on his bed. "Ew, talking. How about you come back when you want more sex instead?"

Bonnie was a few seconds away from pummeling him to death and she was really wishing she had her powers back right about now. Maybe if he felt the pain of his brain imploding it would straighten him up a bit. "No! There is going to be no more sex, understood?"

She felt like she was talking to a disobedient dog with the way he pouted at her.

"Aw, come on Bon-Bon, it was so fun."

"No!" She wasn't going to fall for him again. There was no way that she was going to have sex with her best friend's sort of boyfriend for a third time. "And stop calling me that, it's weird."

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No, I don't like it." Bonnie was lying. She loved the little nickname that he had picked up. Every time that he said it, it caused her heart to jump and the urge to smile to arise. But, she couldn't feel this way.

Damon gave her a look that said he was about to say something suggestive and she quickly cut him off, green eyes deadly. "I am serious Damon! Enough with the cute names, enough with saying you love me, enough with all of it! I am still dating Jeremy and if he cheated on me then I need to talk to him about it and end things with him in a mature way, and you and Elena are still sort of together or whatever, and even if you weren't together it would still be so wrong of us to be doing this!"

"Well, technically if Caroline and my baby bro can go at it like bunny rabbits and that doesn't break the "girl code." Damon lifted his fingers and made the air quotes with them. "Then we should be aloud to have some fun too." He raised his brows and smirked.

"Wait." She was confused by the news. "Stefan and Caroline?"

"Yep." He smirked.

"Like together, like we were together."

"Yep."

"Does Elena know about this?"

"Nope." He made a loud popping noise with his lips as he emphasized on the letter p. Then he smirked. "So, I guess you aren't the only one who broke the "girl code."

"Damon, that doesn't make what we did okay! That makes everything ten times worse!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That means that I slept with her current boyfriend and her other best friend slept with her ex-boyfriend and we are both horrible friends." She groaned out defeated falling down on the bed beside him and giving him a look that said she felt terrible. His blue eyes shimmered with something she hadn't expected, he looked like he felt bad for the first time about what had happened.

Damon didn't like to see Bonnie hurting. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"I know it's asking a lot of you, but can you please just keep this between the two of us?" Bonnie's chest tightened as she asked the question, searching his eyes for sincerity. She knew that he probably wanted to rush off and tell Elena the first chance he got. He probably wanted to hurt her with this news, like he had done when he slept with Rebekah, but she really needed to figure things out with her and Jeremy and she just didn't want Elena to know. "And can you please just not let this happen again?"

"Bon-"

"-Please, Damon?" She interrupted him. She knew that he didn't want to stop, she herself didn't want to stop. Even sitting next to him she felt compelled to reach over and touch him in some way, but she knew this was for the best.

"If that's really what you want."

"It is."

Damon bit down on his bottom lip and nodded his head. He hated the idea. All he wanted to do was kiss Bonnie and forget about Elena again. When he was with her he did not think about the other woman, he wanted nothing to do with her, he was lost in the passion that was the beautiful woman sitting beside him and he loved every second. It had been so long since he felt that way with anyone and he didn't want to lose it. But, he also cared about Bonnie and he respected her and he wanted her to be happy.

"Okie-dokie." He grinned and she nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Damon."

Bonnie knit her brows together in confusion as she watched Damon sit up quickly in bed and look toward the front of the house, his blue eyes focused and his smirk falling. She wondered why his mood had changed so suddenly. His jaw was tight and his muscles were tense and her heart was starting to hammer in her chest.

"What-" She started the word and he instantly lifted his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. He could hear Elena and Caroline talking to one another as they headed toward the house and he knew that they could hear them too. If Bonnie spoke, then they would know she was there and even if he didn't give a crap if Elena found out that they had slept together, she did, and he was going to respect that.

She could feel her stomach tangle into knots as she watched him mouth the word 'Elena.'

This was the worst case scenario for Bonnie. Her best friend was a vampire and there was a good chance that if she could not hear her breathing, she would smell her arousal all over the room and know something was going on. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _She thought as Damon lifted her from the bed and rushed toward the closet, signalling for her to hide inside. She quickly did as she was told and sat on the floor in the closet, her hand over her mouth so that it would lessen her breathing as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I decided to turn this fic into a multi-chapter fic! It will have a whole lot of drama! Some secret Bamon smut, and then some love as well sooner or later! :)) It probably won't be too long of a story, but if y'all are interested I will definitely keep adding more! Thank you guys so much for all of the WONDERFUL reviews I got for the first chapter! I was honestly so nervous about posting it! But, I am happy that you guys enjoyed it! What would you guys like to see from this story? Any ideas? Suggestions? I am all ears! Seriously, anything y'all want!**

**What did y'all think of the Bamon smut this chapter? Also, do you think Elena will notice Bonnie was there? **

**Please tell me what y'all think and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. No One Knows

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**No One Knows**

_**'You Are At My House, You Are In My Clothes,**_

_**No One Knows, Knows.'**_

Bonnie had her hand clamped tightly over her lips as she was smothered by the darkness of the closet, green eyes intently fixated on the door as she listened to what was happening on the other side. She did not want to so much as breathe, because this would be impossible for her to explain to her best friends. Not only would Elena be angry at her, Caroline would be as well, considering how much she disapproved of Damon.

_'Then again, apparently she has been fooling around with Stefan.' _She still couldn't believe what Damon had told her. _'Still, that's Stefan! At least that makes sense! Caroline and him have always been close. After all the shitty things Damon has done how on Earth could I sleep with him, twice!? He literally kidnapped Jeremy and threatened to kill him not too long ago!'_

She wanted to convince herself that what had happened with Damon was a mistake.

She didn't want to believe that in that moment she had actually witnessed love and compassion behind his blue eyes. She didn't want to believe that he actually cared about her and might want something more with her. She couldn't believe that.

_'This is Damon we're talking about.'_

"Damon!" Elena's voice called out through the house and Bonnie jumped and nearly let out a squeak of surprise, but she held it in as she listened closely to what was going on in Damon's bedroom. She could hear him rustling around and pulling on his jeans. _'Thank god he is getting dressed.' _Part of her wanted him to be dressed so that it would look less suspicious and part of her wanted him to be dressed for purely selfish reasons. She did not want Elena to look at him naked. She didn't want to share him. Those thoughts caused her to feel uncomfortable.

_'If anything she is sharing him with you. Gah! You can't start getting jealous now! They are together and Elena loves him and you are dating Jeremy! Seriously, pull it together, Bonnie.'_

"Damon!" Elena called out again as she opened the door to his bedroom just in time to catch him buttoning his pants. Damon smirked in her direction as Caroline looked away from him muttering about how gross he was.

His eyes widened at the blonde who had just called him out on being half-naked in his own room and he said, "Says the girl who just barged into MY bedroom unannounced." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he returned his gaze to Elena. "Speaking of which. Don't you know how to knock?"

"Since when do I have to knock?" She stretched the words as she scanned the room with dark confused eyes. Something was definitely off and she wanted to know what was going on. Damon had never got mad at her before for not knocking. Even when he had slept with other women and she had walked in on him in the past he had merely teased her and asked if she wanted to join. There was a scent in the air that she recognized. It was a mix of familiar perfume and arousal.

"Was there a girl here, Damon?" Elena's voice shook angrily. She knew that she had broken up with him while Katherine was in her body and she knew that he hadn't forgiven her for it, but she didn't expect him to be sleeping with other girls already. _'I guess I should have expected that.'_

His lips twisted up into a smirk as he walked toward her, staring down into her eyes as he spoke, "Maybe there was, maybe there wasn't." He paused and his eyes widened, "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" Her voice cracked with emotion and she started to laugh. This was just like Damon. He could be so immature all the time.

"Yeah, what's it to you? You're the one that broke up with me, remember?"

Caroline cast her blue eyes between the two of them and she was suddenly feeling like the third wheel. And as much as she lived for the drama and gossip, she didn't really feel comfortable standing in the room. Especially when she had some of her own thoughts rushing through her mind that she needed to understand. "I'm just gonna let the two of you talk." She told them. "I'll wait out here for you Elena."

"Thanks, Care." Elena said, still glaring at the man that claimed to love her.

The blonde vampire exited the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. The scent was still invading her senses and she couldn't push away the feeling that she knew exactly who the woman was that had slept with him. Caroline didn't want to believe that it was possible. This girl was her best friend and she knew her better than anyone in the world and she would never do something like that to Elena or Jeremy, especially not with Damon.

_'It can't be Bonnie can it...? It just can't be.' _She tried to convince herself that she was mistaken, but she distinctively recalled one of the days that she had accidentally walked in on Bonnie and Jeremy making out and that same scent of arousal was in the air. It was not as thick as it was now though. It had been everywhere in Damon's room.

_'Why would she sleep with him? What did he tell her?'_

"How many times do I have to explain to you that it wasn't me who broke up with you! It was Katherine!" Elena shouted at him, trying to make him understand that she still loved him and she still wanted to be with him. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let it go. After all of the shitty things he had done she could still see through them to the good person he was, she could still love him, but he couldn't see through something that someone else had done while trapped in her body?

"I understand that, Elena." He told her, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "But, did you ever stop to think that this has nothing to do with that?"

"No, because it does!" Elena knew why he was mad at her. "It has everything to do with the fact that Katherine broke up with you while she was in my body and then went and made out with Stefan!" She watched Damon cringe when he heard those words and she knew that she was right. He was angry with her for something she had done when she had no control over herself. "And now you are what? Sleeping with random girls you don't care about to hurt me?"

In the closet, Bonnie felt her chest tighten when she heard Elena say those words. She hoped that was not the case. If Damon had only slept with her to get back at Elena it would destroy her.

"You don't understand anything." Damon spat at her. He wanted to shout at her, he wanted to tell her that he did care about the girl that he had slept with and it wasn't about her. He wanted to tell her that he had hot passionate sex with her best friend twice and he hadn't thought about her once during it. But, he knew that Bonnie would be upset if he said that. "Me sleeping with this girl had nothing to do with you."

Her lips parted and she furrowed her brow in confusion. She still didn't believe him, not fully anyway, but there was something about the way that he said it that caused her to hesitate.

"Despite what you seem to think not everything is about you, Elena." Damon said with a raise of his brows.

Elena felt her stomach twist as she stared at him. She could see the confusion written across his face and it broke her heart. Her voice was barely a whisper as she asked, "Do you actually like this girl?"

"I don't know!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He felt like he was being put on the spot about something he couldn't even begin to express. Did he like Bonnie? Of course he liked Bonnie. Did he love Bonnie? Yes, he loved Bonnie. Did he enjoy having sex with her? Yes, it was the best sex of his life. Did he want to be in a relationship with Bonnie? He didn't know. All he really knew was that the other woman was hiding in the closet and he sure as hell wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Which in Damon-speak means yes. That's great, Damon! This whole time Katherine was trapped in my body you've been what, sleeping around with some other girl?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her and clenched his jaw tightly. "So what, now you're the only one who is allowed to like two people at once?" He asked angrily, taking another step toward her and causing her to take a step back. She knew what he was capable of when he was angry. Blue eyes connected with brown intensely. "For years Stefan and I have waited for you to pick one of us and I think that you enjoy it, Elena." He told her.

Elena didn't say anything to that. She just listened.

"I think you don't wanna pick one of us." He told her, his tone almost playful, yet deadly serious. "I think that you like the idea of always having us both and that is why you can't make up your mind."

"Damon, you know that isn't true! I chose you! I have been faithful to you!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on his chest and staring up into his eyes. "Whatever Katherine did with Stefan was just her, I don't have feelings for him anymore. Remember, I was compelled to tell him if I loved him or not and I told him I didn't, the only one I love is you."

He looked away from her eyes and was about to say something sarcastic in response. He just wanted to get her out of his house so that Bonnie could get out of the closet. She was his main concern right now. Damon didn't know if Elena loved him. He hadn't known that for a while.

Before Damon could say anything, Elena lent up and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. She tried to put all of her passion, all of her love, all of her feelings for him into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him close to her. Instinctively, he lent into the familiarity of the kiss and he enjoyed the way that her lips moved against his. He had always enjoyed kissing her and all of the other pleasures that came with Elena Gilbert. How could he not? She was a spitting image of his first love after all and she was gorgeous. But, this time everything felt wrong.

He couldn't help but compare the way that her lips felt against his to the way that Bonnie's had felt against his hours prior. He couldn't help but notice how her fingers against his neck did nothing to excite him, they did not leave a trail of fire behind that ignited his skin. He did not feel the same passion that he felt with Bonnie.

He didn't feel his heart race. He didn't feel his breath catch in his lungs. He didn't feel that need to protect her, that need to please her.

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, he had loved Elena Gilbert. Or he had convinced himself he loved her. Now, he felt nothing.

The only thing that Damon Salvatore felt in that moment was the weight of his guilt on his shoulders as he realized that Bonnie was going to know the two of them were kissing. She was going to hear it and it was going to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her and he quickly pulled out of the kiss and furrowed his brow angrily at Elena. He was angry at her for thinking that all she had to do was kiss him and it would fix everything. She had a way of believing that all she had to do was kiss him or Stefan and they would fall in love all over again.

That was not the case.

"Damon." Elena spoke softly.

"You should probably get going." He said, his playful nature returning as he took a few steps away from her. "I have a busy day ahead of me." His tone was suggestive and it made her hate him in that moment. He was suggesting that he was going to be sleeping with women. This time he was trying to get back at her.

"Fine, whatever." She spoke angrily, turning and walking out of the bedroom and heading through the hallway of the house toward the front door, only stopping to grab a hold of Caroline on the way out. The blonde had been trying to not listen in on the conversation, but seeing as she was a vampire, it was very difficult not to and she had overheard it all. She had heard the way that Damon spoke about the woman that he had slept with and she didn't understand it.

_'I'm going to have to talk to Bonnie about this.' _She concluded as the two of them left the house.

Damon listened intently to the footsteps as they left the house. He waited until they were so far away that he was incapable of hearing them any longer and then he turned to face the closet where Bonnie Bennett was undoubtedly passed out. He hadn't heard her take a single breath the entire time she was inside.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sang playfully. Finally starting to feel better now that Elena was gone.

The door to the closet opened and Bonnie quickly moved out into the bedroom, avoiding his eyes as she started toward the door. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to acknowledge anything that had happened between the two of them, she just wanted to get out of the house and forget that it ever happened. Before she could make it out the door, Damon had reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted her around so that they were facing each other.

He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want them to end on these terms.

Green eyes connected with blue and she found herself getting lost in them. She felt like her skin was on fire where his fingers were gripping her arm and she felt the urge to kiss him again. _'This is exactly why you need to get out of here, Bonnie, and stay as FAR away from him as possible from now on!'_

"In a hurry, Bon-Bon?" Damon teased with a twisted smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave and he wouldn't mind if she decided to stay just a little while longer. The way that her skin felt beneath his fingertips drove him insane and he was starting to question if he had ever known the true meaning of love in his two-hundred years of existence. Because, he had never felt anything so intense. "I thought I could cook you supper. It's the least I could do."

"What part of forget that this ever happened did you not understand, Damon?" Bonnie asked in a serious tone with a raise of her brow.

He lent forward so that their faces were inches apart, his lips temptingly close to hers and she couldn't help but glance down at them for a split second, her heart hammering loudly in her ears as she did so. Then she quickly snapped her eyes back to his as he said, "Do you really want to forget this ever happened?"

It took all of her strength and will-power to say the word "Yes" with conviction.

Bonnie was lying to herself. She was lying to him.

"Sorry, I should rephrase that." Damon grinned deviously, licking over his lips and enjoying the way that her eyes landed on them again. He could tell that she didn't want to forget what had happened. He could tell that she craved him as badly as he craved her. "I meant, do you really think you can forget this ever happened?" His tone was lustful and he waggled his brow at her.

_'No.' _Her mind teased. There was no way that she was ever going to forget the way that his lips felt against hers, the way that his eyes stared into hers, the way that his tongue felt against her body, the way that his fingers caused her skin to burn. She would never forget, but she had to. Bonnie glared into his eyes as she said, "I have to forget, and so do you Damon. You might not care if Elena finds out about this, but she is still my best friend and she still loves you and I can't do that to her."

"What Elena doesn't know can't hurt her, judgy." He informed. "I can keep a secret if you can."

Bonnie shot him another glare. "Let go of my arm, Damon. I have to go."

Damon lifted his hands and continued to smirk at the beautiful woman as she walked out of his bedroom. Despite her words and her dismissal of hiding their love affair he could smell her arousal and he knew that she had wanted to kiss him. _'And she looks so damn cute in my shirt.' _He thought as he noticed she was still wearing it.

_**'And I Fell In, So Take My Hand And Swim Around,**_

_**Kiss Me Hard, Until I Drown.'**_

Small hands were wrapped tightly in the fabric of the shirt as she held it close to her body. She had told herself that the minute she got home she was going to take the shirt off and never look at it again, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead, she had been laying in bed for hours holding the shirt tightly against her body and enjoying the intoxicating scent of Damon Salvatore as it surrounded her. She could smell his cologne, the scent of his skin, even the scent of his sweat was arousing to her.

It reminded her of the way that his skin had tasted during the heat of the moment when she bit down on it, coated in his sweat and desire, no longer masked with the scent of his cologne.

The scent was purely Damon and she had loved it.

_'What am I doing? This is the opposite of forgetting that it ever happened.' _Bonnie hastily realized as her mind filled with images and memories of the two of them caught up in passion and desire. No matter how hard she tried to forget the way that his hands had felt on her body, the way that he had felt deep inside of her, the way that his lips had felt against hers, it was all that she could think about.

That and a certain sentence that Damon had said in his heated argument with Elena.

_'You are the only one who is allowed to like two people at once?' _She had been repeating those words in her head for the last few hours, trying to understand what they had meant. She knew that there was a huge possibility that Damon was only saying those words to hurt Elena's feelings. To make her feel like she was not special. To make her feel like he was moving on even though he wasn't. That thought made her stomach twist and the urge to vomit to arise. She couldn't stand thinking that Damon had lied to her and slept with her only to get back at Elena.

But, she knew that he was fully capable of doing something like that to someone. Bonnie just didn't know if he was capable of doing something like that to her.

Whether either of them understood it or not, he did care about her. He had fed her his blood to save her life, he had literally moved heaven and earth to bring her back from the dead, he had stayed back on the island to save her. He loved her. It was confusing and messy and difficult to comprehend, but that was the way that love was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be easy. It wasn't supposed to make sense. It was supposed to be based on passion and feelings that you could not control.

She believed that Damon did mean it when he said he liked two people at once. She believed that he had feelings for her and Elena.

Which made everything all the more complicated.

Bonnie knew Damon. She knew that when he wanted something or someone he didn't give up on them. She had watched him chase after Elena and practically throw himself at her for the last few years and she knew that he was relentless. Right now, what he wanted, was her. He didn't care if it had to be a secret, he wanted her. And she had a strong feeling that he was not going to give up on her.

Her heart jumped excitedly in her chest despite her mind screaming at her that this wasn't a good thing.

A sudden knock brought Bonnie out of her thoughts and she sat up in bed, her heart racing. She hoped that it was Damon and not Jeremy, she was not ready to face him yet. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Caroline." Without warning the blonde pushed open the door and walked inside, staring her down with eyes that told her that she knew what was going on. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I decided to add another chapter ASAP because of all of your wonderful reviews! Gosh, I do have to admit that I am feeling really anxious about this chapter haha, it's very late and I hope there aren't too many grammatical errors or anything! :)) Y'all have been so wonderful and I am so happy that you guys are enjoying my fic! I hope that y'all continue to enjoy it! What do you guys think is going to happen with Bamon? Do you think that Damon will keep trying? Do you think Bon-Bon will give in to him? :) Also, what about the Gilberts? And how is Caroline going to react to Bonnie now that she knows!?**

**Tell me what y'all think and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thank you all so very much for reading! I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. Second Best

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Second Best**

_**'If You're Angry, Will You Stop It?**_

_**I Know That I Was Wrong.'**_

Instantly, she recognized the judgement swimming around in her best friend's blue eyes. It was the same disapproving look that she got when she found out that Elena had slept with Damon and was choosing him over Stefan. All it took was that one look to know that Caroline already knew the truth and she was not happy about it.

The worst part was, Bonnie didn't blame her. After everything that the man had put her friend through, after compelling her and using her and hurting her, she understood why she hated him. She herself hated him for numerous things that he had done to her, but regardless of her anger toward him, somewhere along the line she had developed feelings toward him. Up until recently she had believed them to be purely platonic, friendly feelings. Now, she was no longer certain what she felt toward Damon Salvatore.

_'What happened between the two of us was definitely not friendly that's for sure.'_

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and her jaw tightened as she looked down at the shirt that Bonnie was wearing. Damon's scent was all over the shirt and she recognized it as one of his. "That's a nice shirt you have on, Bonnie." She pointed out.

"Caroline it isn't what it looks like." She started to explain, though she didn't really feel that she needed to explain herself to the blonde after finding out what she had done with Stefan. She still felt terrible. Standing to her feet she tugged anxiously at the shirt.

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "What it looks like is you sleeping in Damon's shirt after he slept with another girl that's arousal smells a lot like yours did that one time I accidentally walked in on you and your_ 'boyfriend'_ Jeremy fooling around!"

"First of all." Bonnie started with a disgusted look on her face. "It is so gross that you know that."

Caroline merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Second of all, you don't know what you are talking about, Caroline. I didn't do anything with Damon." As she said the words she knew that her body was giving her away. She was stuttering and her face was burning with embarrassment. She knew that her best friend was going to pick up on the lie and she knew that she was going to hate her for what she had done.

The blonde vampire scoffed at her dismissal and she took a few steps toward the other woman staring her down. "I've been your best friend for a really long time, Bonnie. I can tell when you are lying."

Bonnie let out a groan of frustration at Caroline seeing right through her. She hoped that she would not be so transparent when Elena came to her and talked to her about the girl Damon was sleeping with. She didn't want her to know. "Gah! I don't know how it happened Caroline!" She insisted her hands now in her hair and a look of worry on her face. "I was just talking to him about things with Jeremy, only God knows why I would go to him of all people about my relationship problems, and he told me that Jeremy cheated on me and one thing led to another."

Green eyes connected with blue and her voice was nearly pleading as she said, "You can't tell Elena about this, Care. It would destroy her."

Caroline simply stood there with a shocked look on her face and her hands on her hips as she stared the shorter girl down. She had known she was right about it, and yet hearing those words fall from Bonnie's lips and hearing the desperation in her voice was still surprising. She had hoped she was wrong. Honestly, she didn't even know how to respond.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them and Bonnie moved closer to her and continued to plead, "Please just don't say anything. It didn't mean anything, it was just a moment of weakness."

As she said the words she felt her chest tighten. She knew that she was lying to Caroline and herself.

_'Bonnie and Damon slept together? Damon had sex with Bonnie? BONNIE had sex with Damon? Oh my god what is this an alternative universe!?' _Finally, her thoughts caught up with her mouth and she started to speak. "Oh my god, I can't believe you had sex with Damon." The way that she said his name was with complete disgust, her face scrunching up and a visible shudder rattling her body. "Damon of all people! That's just so ugh!" Caroline cried out. "How could you sleep with someone like him?!"

Her friend's judgmental words caused Bonnie to grow defensive. She rolled her eyes and looked away muttering, "Oh, like you can talk."

The blonde scoffed "And what do you mean by that?"

She groaned out and threw her hands in the air, returning her gaze to Caroline. She didn't want to fight with her, she wanted her support and to talk to her about what had happened with Jeremy and Damon. "Nothing! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, tell me what you meant by that."

Bonnie chewed on her cheeks, her frustration growing. She really didn't want to bring up what Damon had told her, but now she was being pushed to do so. "Just that maybe I'm not the only one who slept with one of the men Elena loves." She glared over at her and said, "Damon told me that you are sleeping with Stefan."

"Seriously?" Caroline shouted angrily. "I am not sleeping with Stefan, okay? I mean well, technically Damon walked in on me sleeping with Stefan. But, the key word here is 'sleeping' because that was all that the two of us were doing! I would never do something like that to Elena!"

"But, you want to?" She asked.

"I want to what?"

"Do something like that to Elena? Intensify your relationship with Stefan?"

The silence that filled the room answered Bonnie's question loud and clear. Caroline did want to be intimate with Stefan. She did want to be more than just friends who snuggle on occasion and sleep next to each other. The only thing holding her back was her love for Elena and her dedication to their friendship. She let out a sigh and shook her head dramatically, "Okay, maybe I do, but even if I want to be with Stefan that is still completely different from you wanting to be with Damon!"

"I never said I wanted to be with Damon!"

"You didn't have to say it! You slept with him, Bonnie! That isn't something you of all people just do with any hot guy that passes you by, which means you have to have some kind of feelings for him! I just don't understand, after every shitty thing that he has done to me, to you, how could you have sex with someone like that!?"

"Someone like Klaus?" Bonnie countered with a raise of her brow and a serious look on her face. She was tired of her judging her when Caroline had literally just had sex with one of the worst people on the face of the planet. The man that killed her ex-boyfriend's mother. The man who had attempted to kill all of them at some point.

Her point was made and the other woman couldn't say anything to defend herself.

For just a moment she stood there with her mouth wide open and her mind running a hundred miles per hour.

Eventually, she let out a loud sigh and the word, "Fine!" Caroline walked across the room and wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, trying to block out the strong sensual scent of Damon on his shirt, as she pulled her friend toward the bed and sat down beside her. "I get why you did it, even if I don't like it."

"Thank you, Care."

"And I won't tell Elena if you don't tell her about Stefan."

"I won't tell her about what is going on with Stefan, but if you really want to start dating him then she is going to find out eventually." Bonnie pointed out. It wasn't like she could hide their relationship from their friend forever.

"Hopefully by then we will have run away to Europe or something." Caroline said with a smile. "Or maybe Elena will have found out you had sex with Damon and then it won't seem so bad." Bonnie glared up at her friend and they both started laughing. It was all that they could do. They had to find the humor in the situation because it was just so fucked up. They were both being intimate with the men who had been fighting over their best friend for as long as they could remember.

A few minutes passed and then Caroline asked, "So, Jeremy really cheated on you?"

"That's what Damon said, but he also said that you and Stefan were having sex so now I'm not so sure." Bonnie felt her heart start pounding in her chest. If Damon had made it seem like things between Caroline and Stefan were more intense than they actually were, then there was a chance he had done the same with Jeremy and Liv. She knew that they had been flirting with each other, they had done so right in front of her, but they hadn't cheated.

"Well, to be fair, he wasn't that far off when he said me and Stefan were interested in each other." She pointed out.

It was strange that Caroline was sort of defending Damon's words. He was the king of lies, especially to her, but Bonnie understood why she was doing it. It wasn't for him, it was for her. She was her best friend and she was trying to make her feel better about what she had done. "Yeah."

"And Jeremy has cheated on you once before." She added. "What did Damon say he saw the two of them doing?"

Bonnie sighed. She hated thinking about Jeremy and Liv being intimate with each other. No matter what had happened between Damon and herself she still loved Jeremy. He was the first person she had ever truly loved and she didn't want to believe that he cared so little about her to cheat on her again. "He said that he caught them flirting and that they might have been kissing."

"Might have been kissing?"

"It's Damon, he always talks like that." She laughed.

"You should probably talk to Jeremy about all of this, hear him out." Caroline said with a smile and a nudge of her side. "Although, I don't think you would have believed Damon if you didn't already have your own doubts."

"Yeah."

_**'I'm Tired Of Always Being Second Best,**_

_**Get Out, And Find That Pseudo Comfort Somewhere Else.'**_

She missed it.

She missed the soft fabric draping over her shoulders and clinging to her body. She missed the musky scent of Damon's body surrounding her. She missed his shirt. She would have kept the shirt on, but she was going to confront Jeremy about what had happened and she knew that he would know who the shirt belonged to. _'That is such a horrible reason to take it off... You shouldn't want to wear his shirt, Bonnie! What has gotten into you lately? You are starting to sound like his girlfriend or something!'_

Jeremy lifted his hands in frustration as Bonnie told him that someone had told her that they had seen him kissing Liv. "Bonnie, this is ridiculous! I told you I would never cheat on you again and I meant it!" He insisted, moving toward his girlfriend and reaching out to take her hands with his as he stared down into her conflicted eyes.

Bonnie wanted to believe him. She also didn't want to believe him.

She had no idea what she wanted anymore.

"I know that you said that, but I saw the way that you looked at her Jeremy and it wasn't exactly innocent." She insisted, lifting her chin confidently. Even if she felt like she was breaking, she did not wish to show him that. She wanted him to know that she was strong in her convictions. She wanted him to know that she was not going to stand around and allow him to lie to her and hurt her like he had in the past. She was not going to settle for being second best.

"The way I looked at her?" He laughed a little and pulled her body closer to his. "She was the one flirting with me, not the other way around."

"Yeah, because you just hated the way that she held your hand right?" She was starting to get angry with him. Yes, technically he had not said anything flirtatious to the blonde, but he hadn't told her to back off either. He loved the attentions that she was giving him. Bonnie watched as her boyfriend hesitated in answering and she quickly interrupted him before he could defend himself, "That's what I thought."

Tears were now filling her eyes and she had to force them not to fall. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. She didn't want him to have any power over her. Pulling her hands away, she threw them in the air, "I just feel so stupid, Jeremy! I can't believe I trusted you again after what you did with Anna!"

Jeremy took a step toward her and said, "Okay, so what! I liked the fact that a pretty girl was hitting on me, is that really so bad? It felt good to know that she liked me, but that doesn't mean I cheated on you with her! I love you and I would never do that to you, Bonnie!" He spoke with such certainty that she was starting to doubt Damon's words. She was starting to believe him. Jeremy took her hands again and lifted them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to them and watching as tears started to role down his girlfriend's cheeks. He hated seeing her this way.

"You are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"No, the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with was Anna." Bonnie knew that she sounded jealous. She knew that on some level she might have been out of line, especially if he hadn't cheated on her with Liv, but she just couldn't trust him.

The past always came back to haunt you. No matter how many times that you say you can let go of it, you never truly can.

It is always there.

"At one point in my life, maybe." He admitted with a small smile as he kissed each of her hands again and stared deep into her eyes. His eyes held honesty behind them and she wanted more than anything to believe him. Though, there was a small part of her that wanted him to be lying. That same part of her that missed wearing Damon's shirt. "But, not anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to believe you, Jer, but-"

"-Who told you this anyway?" Jeremy asked suddenly. He wanted to know who was responsible for trying to destroy his relationship with Bonnie.

"It doesn't matter who told me, Jeremy. What matters is if it is true." She said, knowing that if he knew who had told her then he would wonder why she believed him of all people. Just like Caroline had asked her why she had slept with him of all people. What no one could understand was that despite all of the shitty things Damon had done to her and everyone else in the past. For years now he had been trying to make it up to her. He had been protecting her. He didn't wish her harm.

_'He's the ONLY reason I am even here to date Jeremy or be friends with Caroline at all... Jeremy didn't love me enough to save me, but he did...'_

He could tell that she didn't want to tell him for a reason so he persisted, "Who told you this?"

Bonnie took a step away from him again and she waved her hand in the air, speaking in a tone that told him she knew that it was ridiculous, "I talked to Damon about what was going on with you and Liv and he told me that he saw the two of you kissing."

"Damon?" Jeremy laughed. "Why would you talk to Damon about our relationship?"

"I don't know!" She groaned out, pushing her fingers to her forehead in frustration. She was starting to get a headache. All of these lies were getting to her and she just wanted to know the truth. She just wanted to be free to tell the truth. Either Damon or Jeremy was lying to her and she couldn't tell which one would hurt her more. "I just thought that maybe he would know something about that feeling considering that Elena obviously still has feelings for Stefan too!" She lied. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because that asshole told my girlfriend that he saw me cheating on her, that's why it matters!" He said, anger on his tongue. "And that for whatever reason she believes him of all people over me!"

"I don't believe him over you, Jeremy! I believe what I already saw with my very own eyes! I believe that you have a crush on her, and I know that you have cheated on me in the past!" Bonnie was getting angry too. She had her reasons besides what Damon had said to think that he could possibly be cheating on her. It wasn't like she just blindly believed him. She wasn't stupid. "Just tell me the truth, and we can let it go. Were you kissing her?"

His eyes softened and he moved toward her, reaching up to cup her face and trace his fingers delicately across the skin of her cheek. She should have felt something when he touched her, but she didn't.

"Damon is lying, I swear. The only girl I wanna be kissing is you." With that he lent down and captured her lips in a slow and tentative kiss. It was like he was not sure of what he was doing.

Bonnie found herself kissing him back more out of obligation than passion. She did not feel the same intensity that she felt when she was kissing Damon, she did not feel that ache and need between her thighs, she did not feel the urge to reach up and dig her nails into the skin of his neck as she forced him to kiss her with more passion. She didn't feel much of anything.

In fact, instead of really kissing him back she was thinking things through.

Trying to decide who was telling her the truth and who was lying to her. Bonnie wanted to believe that Jeremy was not cheating on her, because she hated feeling like she was second best. She hated feeling like he did not love her as much as he claimed. She hated feeling like he would lie to her, like she just wasn't enough for him. But, besides those reasons she found that she didn't really care if he cheated with Liv. She didn't feel the same sickness in her stomach that she had felt when she heard Damon and Elena kissing through the door of the closet.

Jeremy tangled his fingers into her hair and intensified the kiss and now she was feeling even less interested in kissing him because she was thinking about Elena and Damon kissing. She hated the thought. She didn't want him kissing anyone else.

_'You do not want to date Damon, you want to date Jeremy! The boy who is kissing you and telling you he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, so how about you focus on him and stop this!' _

It took everything inside of her to stop thinking about Damon and focus on the way that Jeremy's lips felt against hers. The way that his tongue hesitantly teased her full bottom lip waiting for her to take the initiative. She was always forced to take the initiative with him.

Bonnie opened her mouth and her tongue invaded his and all that she could think about was how different he tasted from Damon. How much she missed the way that his tongue battled hers for dominance. The way that he pulled back and bit her bottom lip hard, the way that his body felt beneath her hands. _'The way that his cock felt against my back...'_ "Mmm..." She moaned out into Jeremy's lips and he smiled into the kiss, probably feeling proud. All it made her feel was guilt.

She hadn't moaned because of him. She had moaned because of Damon.

_'God this is so wrong on so many levels! You can't keep kissing him and thinking about Damon! You don't want Damon! He was probably lying to you about Jeremy kissing Liv just to get back at Elena anyway!'_

She couldn't take it anymore. She was too conflicted to be kissing him right now. Hastily, she pulled out of the kiss and bit down on her bottom lip as she stared up into his disappointed eyes.

"Why'd ya stop, Bon? Are you still thinkin' about what Damon said?"

"Yes-I mean no. I just, I'm really confused about things right now and I don't know if I can trust you. I'm sorry, Jeremy." With that, Bonnie turned and started to walk away from him. Internally kicking herself for moaning out while kissing her boyfriend and thinking about Damon. Now was not the time for her to be kissing Jeremy. Not when there were so many lies floating around that needed attended to.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Y'all are SOO AMAZING! I absolutely loved reading all of your reviews and thank you so much for reading my fic! I am so happy that you guys are all enjoying it! :)) What did y'all think of the Baroline talk? Happy that Bonnie defended herself and that they are still friends? What about the Steroline? Hope it doesn't upset anyone too much. Gonna probably have some Tylena later too, just a warning. What do y'all think about what Jeremy said? Is he telling the truth? We all know Jeremy would NEVER cheat on Bonnie, right!? Also what about Bonnie thinking about Damon while kissing Jer-bear?**

**Anyhow thank you all so much for reading! **

**I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Penny For Your Thoughts**

_**'A Penny For Your Thoughts, **__**A Dollar For A Rational One.'**_

_-One Week Later-_

"Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?" Damon asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as they walked into the Valentine's themed dance that the college was holding. Elena had somehow managed to talk him into attending. She had said something about them spending time together and trying to be friends before they were romantically involved again. Honestly, all he had been thinking about was the chance to see Bonnie in a skimpy little dress and tease her a bit.

"I talked you into this." Elena started, looking up at the man that she loved. "By telling you that it would give us an opportunity to get closer to each other and get back to us." She smiled. That was all she wanted. She wanted things to get back to how they used to be.

He thought about it for a minute before shaking his head, "Nah, that's not it."

Chewing on her cheeks, her playful look turned to one of anger and jealousy as she told him the thing that had finally got him to come to the dance. "And you like to party with sorority girls."

Damon's lips twisted up into a smirk. "That sounds about right." He looked to a group of sorority girls that were walking past them and his smirk widened, "I do like me some sorority girls." After he said that he slapped one of the girls on the ass and winked at her despite the way that she yelled at him and called him disgusting. He didn't care what she thought of him. He didn't care what anyone thought of him.

_'Except maybe Bonnie...' _His mind nagged, but he ignored it. He always ignore that side of his mind. It could be so annoying and righteous.

Just like his brother.

Elena walked around him and forced him to look her in the eyes. Playful blue connecting with furious brown. "How long is this going to go on, Damon?"

Damon lent forward so that their lips were only inches apart and he raised his brows at her and feigned innocence as he asked, "How long is what going to go on, Elena?" It almost sounded like he was mocking her.

"How long are you going to go on pretending like you can just be friends with me? You are acting so over the top right now, it's obvious that you are trying to teach me a lesson for suggesting we be friends first before we try anything romantic again."

"Who says I'm pretending?" He emphasized on the last word. "Have you seen how many friends I have? I'm not exactly the nicest person in case you didn't know that." Damon smirked. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he nodded over her shoulder in the opposite direction, "Ooh, look, there's a tall glass of water for ya, you should go ask him to dance, I'm gonna get a drink."

She watched him walk toward the bar with a perplexed look written all over her face.

Elena could usually read Damon. He was pretty straightforward even when he was trying not to be, but right now he was acting completely different. He was acting uninterested in her. And not in the way where he pretends to be uninterested simply to spite her.

No, this was definitely different.

Entering the dance on the other side of the room were Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline. Jeremy had his fingers interlaced with Bonnie's and all that she could think about was how badly she wanted to go back to her dorm room. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to accidentally run into Liv, or worse Damon and Elena. She knew that they were going to the dance together and when Elena had told her, she had barely kept it together. Her jealousy was far more intense than she cared to admit.

She didn't want to see him holding her, dancing with her, kissing her. She wanted to believe that what Damon had told Elena while she was hiding in the closet was true. That he did have feelings for the other girl he had slept with.

She just couldn't figure out why she wanted it to be true.

_'I'm dating Jeremy, and he's Damon, I just need to forget what happened between us!'_

"Jer, I think I'm just gonna head back to my dorm. I really don't feel like socializing tonight." Bonnie attempted once again to bail out on the dance.

"Oh come on, babe, this will be fun!" Jeremy insisted with a wide smile and a squeeze of her hand. He was excited to go to the college dance, and he was excited to spend some time with his girlfriend after everything that had happened. She had been a recluse for nearly a week and he missed hanging out with her.

"I don't know." She tried once more, but he twisted around her and started to tug the older woman toward the dance floor.

"I think this is just what we need right about now." He grinned. "Come on, let's go dance."

Over his shoulder she caught sight of Damon who was wearing a playful smirk and waggled his fingers at her. Bonnie's heart started to flutter, but she ignored it, and now more then ever she needed to force herself to enjoy dancing with her boyfriend. She could feel blue eyes on her, examining her, waiting for her to look back up at him, but she refused and gently rested her arms on Jeremy's shoulders looking him in the eyes.

She did love Jeremy. She was attracted to Jeremy.

There was just something about Damon that drove her crazy.

Caroline left the two complicated lovebirds alone so that they could dance and deal with their issues, and she headed toward Elena to deal with her own. She had invited Stefan to the dance without telling her best friend and she was scared how she would react when she found out. But, she wasn't going to hide her friendship with the man. They were not romantically involved, right now they were just friends.

The brunette had her eyes fixed on Damon who was asking some blonde girl to dance. Caroline didn't pay close enough attention to see who it was as she approached the other woman, "Hey, what's up?"

Elena wasn't used to being alone at a dance.

She was used to everyone picking her, but her lack of ability to pick someone had left her alone tonight.

"Isn't that Liv?" Elena asked, ignoring the blonde's question as she watched Damon start dancing around the room with a girl she recognized. She was the witch that had been helping Bonnie and Jeremy out. _'Why would he dance with her?' _

"Yeah, that's Liv alright." Caroline said sarcastically, she knew what he was doing. He was playing a game and she didn't like it.

"Why would he be dancing with her?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped as a realization hit her. The reason that Damon was dancing with her was because Liv was the other woman, she was the girl that he had been sleeping with. He had been weird since she arrived in the picture. "Oh my god." She looked over at her best friend, "Do you think she's the other girl?"

"No." Caroline said the word a little too quickly and she knew it was because she knew who the real girl was so she quickly added, "I mean, maybe, I don't know, how would I know?"

Elena looked at her like she was crazy and the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way." She sighed. "At least Bonnie's having a good night."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Caroline said. She didn't have time to explain all of the things that the woman on the dance floor was going through, and if she did, she still wouldn't have told Elena. If Bonnie ever wanted her to know then it would be her who would tell her. "Hey look, it's Stefan!" She changed the subject looking across the dance floor at the young man.

He was wearing a suit and a handsome smile as he noticed her.

Elena stared between the two of them, she could feel her jealousy growing even though she knew that she had no right to be jealous. She wasn't dating Stefan, she wanted Damon, and Caroline and him were only friends. But, the looks they were sharing seemed more than friendly. "What's Stefan doing here?"

"I invited him." She said with a dimpled grin.

"Why would you do that?" She sounded betrayed.

"Because, we're friends."

_**'Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, You're Just Wasting My Time,**_

_**I Haven't Got All Night.'**_

The heat of his body against hers should have been arousing to her, mostly she just felt sweaty and exhausted from dancing and spinning in pointless circles. She knew that it was a horrible attitude to have. Any woman would pay their boyfriend to go out dancing with them, she just wasn't feeling into it. Perhaps it was because her boyfriend had probably cheated on her a week ago, or maybe it was because she didn't really care, maybe it was because all that she could think about was Damon.

Bonnie had been avoiding making eye contact with him most of the night, but this time when Jeremy started to turn her in the slow dance she noticed him over his shoulder. He was smirking directly at her, like he was waiting for the moment she would crack, and he was dancing with Liv.

Unintentionally, she dug her nails hard into Jeremy's back as she watched the way that his body moved against hers. The song was slow, but fast enough that he could still dance provocatively. _'If you could call that dancing.' _She thought. She couldn't make her anger and jealousy go away, which was insane considering that her boyfriend had probably made out with the same girl and she didn't even care.

_'What is wrong with me? Keep it together, Bonnie.'_

"Hey, Bon." Jeremy's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. "You're holdin' on a bit tight there." He laughed a little.

"Why is Damon dancing with Liv?" Bonnie asked, her voice shaky and angry.

"What?" Jeremy asked and turned to look at the two of them. For just a split second she read the jealousy that was displayed all over her face and her suspicions were becoming more and more likely. At the very least he wanted all of Liv's attention on him.

_'At the VERY least.'_

The younger man covered his jealousy before it became too obvious, shrugging his shoulders and looking back to his girlfriend. "I dunno." He stated in a nonchalant tone, "Maybe he's the one who has a thing for her?"

Bonnie wondered how difficult it was for Jeremy to say those words. She wondered if it was as difficult for him to say them as it was for her to hear them. Her jaw tightened and she stared over at Damon who was intentionally showing off now, he was intentionally trying to get her attention. Jeremy pulled back and looked her over, smiling. "Come on, babe." He said. "Let's focus on us."

He lent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss before resting his forehead against hers. His eyes only on hers, her eyes only on his.

On the other side of the dance floor, Damon was watching Bonnie and Jeremy kiss with a disgusted look on his face. He hated seeing anyone else kiss or touch the woman. There was a reason that every time it happened he would interrupt it. Though, he would have never thought it was because he had romantic feelings for her. _'Though, now that I think about it, I should have. How fucking stupid am I?'_

"Just ignore Damon and all of his stupid lies." Jeremy told her, tracing his fingers through her hair as they swayed to the music. "It's just you and me tonight."

"And what lies might those be, kiddo?" Damon interrupted their conversation. It seemed that he was always doing that. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and his brows were raised as he stared the young hunter down. He wanted to hear Jeremy admit that he cheated on Bonnie. He wanted him to break.

"How could you tell Bonnie that you caught me kissin' Liv?" He asked, pulling away from his girlfriend to stand in front of the other man.

He pursed his lips and tapped them with his index finger, as if he was thinking, and then he smirked and said, "Probably because you were."

"I was not!" Jeremy dismissed, then turned to Bonnie to repeat, "I was not."

"He was too." Damon sang.

Damon pushed the Gilbert boy out of the way and he moved in so that he was standing in front of Bonnie, their bodies were close together and Bonnie's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She knew that she should turn him down, but when she stared into his eyes they captivated her. And she knew, deep down inside, she wanted to give in to him.

"What's goin' on?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm cutting in." He smirked. "You can have my date." Damon told him, his eyes staring directly into emerald pools as he placed his hands on her hips and started to sway a little to the music. He never looked away from her as he said the next words, "Your's is far prettier."

"Bonnie." Her boyfriend tried.

"Just one dance, Jer. Then I'm all yours."

Damon lent down and whispered hotly against her ear, his lips brushing up against the sensitive skin, causing her entire body to shake and a soft whimper to escape her throat. Luckily, only he could hear it. "Will you be?"

"Huh?" She wondered.

"Will you be all his later?" His tone was suggestive and she knew the answer to the question, but she didn't answer it. Her silence alone told him that Bonnie and Jeremy would not be making love in the near future. The truth was even making out with Jeremy felt wrong for her now, she didn't feel any passion when they kissed, she couldn't imagine having sex with him. If she did, it would only be to prove something to herself.

"Shut up, Damon."

"That's a no." He laughed under his breath. His heated breath rushing against her skin and causing the hairs to rise.

_'Fuck! What is it about him!? How does he make me feel this way!?' _

Bonnie could feel his fingers digging deep into her hips, hitting the spot that he knew that she liked, and causing her pleasure. She tried her best to pretend like her body wasn't on fire and she wasn't aching for him to touch her more. She didn't feel like she was being very convincing though as she moved against his body. Now she felt the passion that she had craved when she was dancing with Jeremy. Her arousal was building between her thighs and it was almost painful how badly she wanted and needed him closer to her.

She couldn't pull him closer though. She couldn't show that she was enjoying this. She knew that Elena's eyes were on them like a hawk right now and she had to keep her cool. _'Damn it, I think I'm blushing! How on earth is this hiding what happened!? Damon is taunting me and everyone!'_

Her blush intensified as she realized that she was the one that told Jeremy to leave for one dance.

"Jeremy told me that you lied to me about the whole Liv thing." Bonnie told him.

"He's the one who is lying to you, Bon-Bon." When he used the nickname that had once irritated her it caused her heart to race even faster. She hated that she couldn't control the way he made her feel. "What reason would I have to lie to you?"

"I don't know." She growled out in a whisper praying that Elena wasn't listening in on their conversation. She knew that she would suspect something if she was. _'She probably is.' _"So that I would be vulnerable and you could take advantage of that to get back at Elena for breaking up with you."

Damon couldn't even blame her for thinking that was possible. He had done so many shitty things in the past just to get Elena. She could see the pain as it crossed his face even though he tried to hide it. He tried to make it look like her words hadn't hurt him. Like he didn't care if she thought he was a terrible person. "Even I'm not capable of doing something like that to you."

He moved his fingers beneath the tank top she was wearing and he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her body flush against his and causing her to let out a moan. She could feel his toned abdomen pressed against her chest and his body moving against her to the music.

The two of them had danced before, but it had never been like this.

"You suck at dancing." She told him with a smirk.

"You don't seem to mind." He continued to move his hips against her. Bonnie couldn't hide her arousal from him, he could smell it all around him. It was as intoxicating and as sweet as ever and he wanted to taste her again, he wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to be inside of her again.

Bonnie rested her head against Damon's shoulder and she could practically taste the skin of his neck beneath her lips as they barely brushed against it, her fingers were now teasing the spot where his hair met his neck and she was tempted to move her hands up into his hair and pull him closer. She didn't dare. Not with Elena watching.

"You know he cheated on you, Bonnie." He told her. "You know I'm right, it's just easier to believe him."

"It's easier to believe him then you." Her voice came out a whisper due to the arousal she was feeling. She felt lightheaded and her heart was racing, she felt so hot she almost thought she would pass out.

"And yet he's the one that has cheated on you once before." Damon licked over his lips and Bonnie couldn't stop herself from glancing down at them, from wanting to kiss him passionately and get lost in the feeling and taste of his lips all over again. "How long did you wear my shirt, exactly?" He wondered with a playful waggle of his brows and a devious smirk.

Like he already knew she didn't take it off the moment she got back to her room.

"Stop it, Damon." She reprimanded.

"Stop what?" He asked in an innocent voice. Like he wasn't crossing thousands of boundaries right in front of the very person he said he wouldn't. Bonnie didn't know why she ever thought he would listen to her. "It's an innocent question, judgy, just tell me. How long?"

"Elena is watching." She spoke through grit teeth.

Without warning, he used his superhuman strength and speed and twisted the beautiful young woman around so that her back was facing him, then he rested his chin against her shoulder and continued to move against her. Pulling her body against his by the hips again. Only this time, she felt something that she hadn't before, she felt his bulge beneath the denim jeans he was wearing pressed against her back. She was reminded of the morning they had shared and how it had made her feel. She could feel her wetness soaking through her panties knowing how aroused he was because of her.

Bonnie was blushing brightly and praying that Elena would not see his bulge. That she would not smell her arousal and recognize it from the room. But, she knew she would, Elena wasn't that clueless.

"So what if Elena is watching." Damon said with a demented grin. "I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Damon." This time she was serious and he knew that she was by the way that she pulled away from his hands and turned back around to face him. He wanted more than anything to hold her in place, but he would never force her to do anything she really didn't want to do. "This, whatever this is, it has to stop now."

Bonnie let out a sigh and she started to walk away from him, her boyfriend trailing close behind.

"Hey, Bon, what the hell was that!?" He asked her.

"Nothing."

_**'I'd Rather Drown In Your Arms, They're Shaking.**_

_**My Hands Are Cold, So Hold Me Tight.'**_

Bonnie was laying in bed in her dorm room, staring up at the ceiling and trying her hardest to understand what had happened that night. What continued happening. It was like she couldn't say no to Damon. She didn't want to. He was all that consumed her thoughts over the last week. Hell, she was even wearing his T-shirt again just to feel his warmth around her and scent as she slept.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and her heart jumped into her throat as she sat up in bed. She was praying that it was Caroline and not one of the boys, but she doubted that. Last she had seen Caroline and Stefan had been dancing and they didn't look like they were going to part ways.

_'Fuck, please don't be Jeremy or Damon... OR ELENA!' _

Odds were against her. She was almost positive it would be one of them.

Standing to her feet she approached the door and stood on her tiptoes to look through the peephole. On the other side was Damon, he was wearing that damn smirk that she hated. She reached out and opened the door without thinking to take off the shirt.

"Knock, Knock." He said with a devious grin. "I thought you could use some company."

_**'I'd Rather Give You My Heart, It's Breaking. **__**So Won't You Give Me One Last Bite,**_

_**And Bring Me Back To Life?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful support on this story! I finally updated and I hope that it doesn't disappoint! The next chapter should be steamy and then will see some of Elena's reaction to it as well. :)) What would y'all like to see? Did you enjoy this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Anyhow, thank you all for reading and I promise to update ASAP!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	6. I Make A Great Villain

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**I Make A Great Villain **

_**'I'll Be The Spark That Ignites A Flame, **_

_**The Wilderness That You Try And Tame.'**_

"That's a nice shirt you've got on, Bon-Bon." Damon said with a twist of his lips as he lent against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes glued to the shirt. Bonnie looked completely flustered and annoyed with him and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He could tell that she was regretting not taking it off, which meant that she was accustomed to wearing it.

He pushed himself off of the door frame as he added, "Don't you have any your own size?" He asked, walking into the room, his eyes never leaving her, "Or is that one sentimental?" He raised his brows.

Bonnie groaned out in frustration. She hated that he was teasing her about the shirt. She hated that she was wearing the shirt. "Shut up, Damon." She told him. "I just-" She couldn't think of an excuse for why she was wearing his shirt. There really wasn't one. If she was disgusted by it she would have returned it, or at the very least not have worn it to bed every night. "

"You just?" His tone was smug.

She hated how smug he looked right now.

Lifting one of her hands to her forehead she said, "I just can't do this right now." Her voice was dangerously low. "I'm really confused about a lot of things and I need time to think about them and figure out what I'm going to do." Bonnie glared up at him, "And you're a distraction."

Damon shut the door behind him and took a few steps toward the young woman, a playful glint in his eyes and a suggestive tone in his voice, "Distractions can be fun though." He reached out and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. He lent down and ran the tip of his nose along hers before whispering hotly against her lips, "They keep us from getting too serious."

She took in a sharp breath as she stared deep into his eyes. They truly were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She could see the desire in them. He wanted her and she was almost positive that her eyes were reflecting that same desire.

Bonnie Bennett had never craved someone the way that she craved Damon Salvatore.

It was incomprehensible. After everything that he had done, how could she crave him so desperately? It was wrong. And it wasn't only wrong because it was Damon, it was wrong because she had a boyfriend, it was wrong because her best friend was in love with the man standing in front of her.

Her fingers were subconsciously twisting in the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling his body closer to hers, teasing the toned muscles of his abdomen beneath the fabric. _'Bonnie, you have to stop this! You can't have sex with him again! You are still dating Jeremy!' _Her mind was screaming at her. "This is wrong on so many levels, Damon." She breathed out, her voice raspy due to her aroused state.

"Says who?" He asked with a grin as he lent in even closer causing Bonnie to let out a soft whimper.

She had been expecting him to kiss her. But, he had stopped right before he reached her lips, hovering teasingly. It was pure torture.

_'Says you!' _Bonnie's mind screamed. This time she felt that her mind was winning out over her body and her desires. She was tempted to give in to him, but after everything that had happened over the last week she was conflicted. She knew that Elena was catching on, she knew that Jeremy had his suspicions too, and she was worried that what Damon had told her wasn't true. That Jeremy hadn't cheated.

There were too many things that didn't add up for her to be confident giving in to temptations.

She felt torn, but she had to do the right thing by everyone. So, she pulled away from him and dropped her hands from his chest. She watched as Damon's smirk faltered for just a moment before returning to normal. It was barely recognizable, but she knew that she had hurt his feelings. She just didn't really understand why. _'He's probably just disappointed that we aren't going to have sex tonight. It doesn't mean anything else...'_

Damon was upset, but it wasn't because Bonnie pulled away. He fully intended to go at her pace despite how aroused he was in that moment. He would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do. _'Not that she doesn't want to do that.'_

"Damon, I really can't do this right now." She stated assertively. "I have to settle things with Jeremy before we do anything again, and I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

She paused and looked him over, crossing her arms over her chest. "This will only complicate things."

"I'd say things are already pretty complicated." Damon said. "What will really change if we indulge in each other one last time?" His eyes widened as he said the word indulge, and she could feel her arousal intensifying. She wanted more than anything to indulge in him one last time. He was like a drug to her.

Regardless of her urges, she found the strength to decline his offer. "What will change if we indulge..." Bonnie's voice trailed off and a blush painted her cheeks. She coughed to clear the inappropriate images from her mind, "If we have sex again then it will change how I feel about myself." She told him. "I'm in a relationship with Jeremy and no matter what he did, I still love him, and I'm not a cheater."

He lifted his hands in the air, admitting his defeat. He could tell when Bonnie was being serious and he respected her enough to not push her to do something that would compromise her morals.

Green eyes watched him as he walked across her room to her bed and plopped down on top of it, laying with his arms behind his head and a smirk in her direction. It was apparent that Damon had no plans of leaving in the near future. Her heart racing at the thought of spending the night with the man made her so frustrated._  
_

"Okie-dokie." He sang. "What did you have in mind then?" Damon knew that Bonnie was surprised that he hadn't left after that, but sex wasn't all that he wanted from her. He didn't know what he wanted, but it wasn't just that. "Maybe we could braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails?"

_**'I'll Always Be The First To Tell You That I Don't Care.'**_

"I think this color really matches your eyes." Damon stated with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he glanced up at Bonnie. He was sitting on the bed painting her toenails and he was probably enjoying it more than he should have. He was thoroughly entertained by how shocked the beautiful woman was when she suggested he paint her nails and he agreed.

She laughed and stared down at her toes. He had picked a beautiful emerald green nail polish. She couldn't believe that he had actually painted her nails. This was a side of him that she had never seen before. Even when he was with Elena. All that the two of them had was a very confusing relationship and sexual tension, she rarely saw him play around with her like this.

Bonnie liked this side of him.

"You know, I was joking when I suggested you paint my nails." She pointed out.

"I know, but I thought it would be fun. I've never been to a slumber party before." Damon paused and his face contorted in thought before he added, "Well, besides the naked kind." He waggled his brow at her.

"Okay, get out." Bonnie said, her jaw clenched tightly and her muscles tense. She had agreed to let him stay the night with her if he stopped saying and acting on any of his sexual urges. What he had just said, even if it was a joke, was crossing the line.

He rolled his eyes, "I was only joking, judgy."

Twisting the lid back onto the nail polish, he set it on the table beside the bed. Bonnie was eyeing him warily the entire time, she didn't trust him. More importantly, she didn't trust herself. She was already laying in bed, if he climbed on top of her and attempted to push the boundaries she had set then she knew she would give in to him. There was a large part of her that wanted him to push.

Her eyes never left him as he moved up onto the bed, sitting next to her with his back to the headboard.

"As promised, there will be no funny business from me tonight." Damon reminded, offering her a genuine smile. He didn't want her to kick him out, he was having too much fun. All he had been doing was attempting to rile her up. He loved seeing her all flustered and angry.

Bonnie noticed that he was keeping to his word, his body was far enough away from hers that she couldn't feel the heat radiating off of it, and his smile was honest. He truly did intend to not push things tonight. She was just trying to figure out why. Why was Damon there with her? What did he want from her? She had assumed he had just wanted revenge on Elena or sex, but those theories weren't adding up.

_'Why is he still here?'_

"What are you doing here?" The words slipped through her lips before she had a chance to stop them.

"Definitely not what I intended to be doing." Damon responded playfully. It was like he just couldn't stop himself. He always had to sabotage everything he cared about. He watched as her face contorted from confusion to anger.

"If all you came here for was sex then you should just leave." Her entire body was tense and she knew that if she still had her powers then she would be delivering intense pain to him in that moment. Just when she had started to think that he could possibly be a person she could enjoy spending time with, just when she had started to see a good side in him, he had to go and push things. He always had to push things.

She knew that she shouldn't mind. It should be a relief to her that all Damon seemed to want was sex. It wasn't like Bonnie wanted anything more with him. She could never have a relationship with him.

Damon lent forward and looked over at Bonnie with a furrowed brow and worry swimming in his blue eyes. "What other reason should I have to come here?" He asked her. He wanted to know why she was so upset. He wanted to know what she wanted from him.

She let out a loud irritated groan and she once again lifted a hand to her forehead, he was starting to give her a headache. "I don't know!" She told him. "I don't know what else you would come here for, Damon!" She looked over at him. She looked like his words had hurt her. They shouldn't have though. "I just know that you promised you would stop pushing the boundaries and you keep doing it! I don't need the teasing and the flirting right now, I'm too confused and you're just making it worse!"

"Alright." He said. This silenced her. She was waiting for an explanation, or for him to get out of her room. "In that case I know why I'm here."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. She was certain he was going to say something sarcastic and sexual again.

"I'm here to support you."

Silence filled the room around them as Bonnie repeated the words over and over in her head. She had told Damon that she was confused and he told her that he was there to support her. He was admitting to coming to her room because he was worried about her. In a way that made sense. He had always worried about her. Numerous times he had told her that he would always choose Elena and that he would let her die, but he was always there to protect her. He had brought her back from the dead.

When they had shared that dance he had been concerned about her safety. He tried to cover it up, he always did, but he was always concerned about her.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Damon broke the awkward silence. He didn't want to continue talking about what he had said because he wasn't ready to understand it. He didn't know why he was so worried about Bonnie when she ran out of the dance. He just was.

"Uh, I don't know." She was still shocked by what he had said. She couldn't stop over-analyzing his words. She hadn't really planned anything for the evening and it was getting pretty late so she said, "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

It literally took all of his willpower to not make a joke about the something else he would rather be doing. Still, he knew that if he made one more sexual joke that Bonnie really would kick him out and he was having a really great night. He couldn't recall the last time that he smiled so much and actually meant it. "Sounds like a plan."

Blue eyes landed on the remote that was sitting on the nightstand beside Bonnie. He smirked and lent over her body, reaching for the remote.

Damon was practically on top of Bonnie as he reached for the remote and she knew on some level that he was doing it on purpose to be closer to her. He could have just asked her to hand it to him, but instead he reached for it. She could feel the lower half of his body hovering over her, and her heart jumped into her throat and started pounding violently as she was assaulted by the scent of his cologne and sweat. It was the same scent that was on the T-shirt she was wearing and it was intoxicating.

His neck was so close to her that she could reach up and deliver a heated kiss to the sensitive skin if she wanted. And she wanted to. More than anything. But, she held back and tried to ignore the way that her body felt like it was on fire and her arousal was building between her thighs.

Bonnie knew that he could smell her arousal and that caused her to blush.

No matter how many times she dismissed his advances, her body would always give her away.

Damon knew that she was aroused by the proximity of their bodies and before he returned to his position on the other side of the bed, he stopped and hovered right above her. His lips only inches away from hers, his eyes connected with hers and a smirk on his lips. "What do you wanna watch?"

_**'Inviting Eyes And A Dashing Smile,**_

_**Are Just Enough To Hide Away The Demon I've Turned Into.'**_

The movie was long forgotten by Bonnie Bennett as she lay with her head resting against Damon's chest, her arm splayed out across his toned abdomen, playing with the skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. She had been the one to initiate the contact not him. Slowly throughout the movie she had scooted closer and closer toward him, until their arms were touching. Then she had rested her head against his shoulder. She had craved more contact.

Eventually they had moved into their current position which was far more intimate.

Damon's fingers were ghosting over the skin of Bonnie's arm, causing her to shiver and let out soft hums of approval. She liked the way that his fingertips felt against her skin. They left a trail of fire everywhere that they touched and they caused the hairs on her arm to rise.

It was so strange that being in his arms could cause her to feel so safe, yet so guilty. She felt like a terrible person for snuggling with Damon when she was still dating Jeremy. And she couldn't stop thinking about Elena and how mad she was going to be when she found out. She would probably disown her.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to trace circles along Damon's stomach through his shirt. She had to say something. "Elena's going to kill me for this." She said. Her green eyes fixed on the part of Damon's body where his shirt met his pants. His black shirt had risen up and she could see his hipbones and his happy trail. _'Fuck' _

"Probably." He said with a grin. He didn't care what Elena thought._  
_

"She's totally going to figure it out." She wouldn't be surprised if she already had.

"Probably." Damon said again, nonchalantly.

"For once could you be serious?" Bonnie pulled away from his chest enough to look up at him. _'He claims to love her, but he doesn't even care if she gets hurt.'_

"I think for once I'd like to just forget about Elena and focus on us for tonight." He dragged out her name in an exaggerated and annoyed tone. Honestly, he was so tired of his entire life revolving around her. Yes, he had some sort of feelings for Bonnie, he wasn't going to feel bad about it because it would hurt Elena. They didn't work. They continued to try, but their relationship was toxic.

Bonnie didn't know how to respond to that. She was truly baffled by his words. He wanted to just forget Elena existed and focus on the two of them?

Damon reached out and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, before running his finger along her jawline and lifting her chin so that she was staring him directly in the eyes.

"Just me and you." He told her with a genuine smile.

"Just me and you." She repeated, letting out a breath and smiling widely. Her heart was racing as she licked over her lips and said, "Well, if it's just me and you, and nothing else in the entire world matters. No one that we know, and nothing that we've done in the past." She paused. Her heart was so loud that she could barely hear herself speak. What she was about to admit would change everything.

"Then what, Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Then this is really nice."

Bonnie's statement was so simple, but it wasn't really the words that mattered. It was the meaning behind the words. She was admitting that she was having a wonderful night with him and that she was enjoying herself. That she liked snuggling with him and being intimate with him. That she would be in a relationship with him if none of the other factors were involved.

Blue eyes widened in shock when he felt the warmth of her hand covering his, she linked their fingers together and he enjoyed how small and fragile her hand felt in his. It was so soft, so delicate. He was never really one for holding hands, but he liked this.

Damon raised a questioning brow at her and she smiled, "Just for tonight." She told him.

_**'Caught In Between, What I Love And What I Need.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! Because I got so many I decided to add another chapter! :)) I'm really nervous about this chapter because it's five in the morning and I'm really tired and worried I made some errors. I hope that I didn't and that you all like it! This chapter was going to be heated, but I decided to give y'all some fluff and character development instead! More steamy chapters to come though! I promise! We will find out if Jeremy really is cheating in the next chapter! :)) Excited? Oh and how do you think Elena is going to react to all of this? **

**Thank you all so much for reading! It means the world to me!**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	7. Web Of Lies

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Web Of Lies**

_**'For Once My Eyes Are Open To You,**_

_**And Everything You've Said.'**_

Watching Bonnie sleep was becoming one of his favorite things to do. He just loved seeing her in such a state of peace and serenity. After everything that she had gone through over the last few years, after literally dying and coming back from the dead, after feeling the pain of the dead passing through her, she deserved to rest more than anyone else.

She carried the weight of so much on her shoulders ever since she developed her powers, and no one noticed the way it wore her down. No one noticed aside from him. He had always noticed.

Right now, she didn't look worried or scared or like she was wearing a mask to hide her true pain. She looked like she was lost in pleasant dreams. Full lips twisted up into a small smile. Fingers twisted in his black t-shirt. Holding on to him for dear life as she nuzzled her head against his chest in her sleep. Her dark hair was a mess, and her makeup was smeared, but to him, she never looked more beautiful.

He wondered if she always slept so peacefully or if him being there had something to do with it.

Secretly, he hoped it did.

Damon smiled gently as he ran his fingers delicately through her hair and down along her neck and collarbone. He loved the way that her body shivered and she let out soft whimpers of approval when he hit certain sensitive spots. He wondered what she was dreaming of that was making her so happy.

If there was one thing that Damon Salvatore was sure of, in the entire world, it was that Bonnie Bennett was a person who deserved true happiness. She deserved to have everything she wanted out of life. She deserved to have friends who cared for her more. She deserved to have someone be selfless for her once in a while. She was always so selfless. Always trying to save everyone's lives by risking her own.

Perhaps that was the reason he had brought her back from the dead.

But, that didn't feel selfless of him. He had been selfish.

When he had heard the news that Bonnie was dead his heart had shattered and he had lost himself. He couldn't recall the last time that he felt so broken, so empty, so worthless. He wanted to protect her and he had failed. He tried to tell himself and everyone else that he had brought Bonnie back for Elena's sake, but that wasn't the case. She had hardly even cared that her best friend had died. And he would have risked her to bring the other woman back, because she deserved to be alive.

_'I can't believe she went and killed herself for Jeremy on top of it! And then he goes and fucking cheats on her! What is with him!? Seriously, if I ever had the chance to be with Bonnie I would never screw it up!'_

Damon knew he didn't have a chance.

After all the times he had already screwed up with Bonnie there was very little chance of ever redeeming himself in her eyes. He could see the judgement constantly swimming behind her green eyes and he knew she would never date him. Last night only happened because they forgot about everything else.

He smiled and ran his index finger over her nose, watching as she scrunched it up and wiggled it around. It was adorable.

So, he did it again.

This time she scrunched up her nose and muttered, "Stop it."

"Nope." Damon laughed and did it again, and this time she slapped him playfully in the stomach and her eyes fluttered open and landed on him. She was trying her hardest to glare at him, but it just wasn't working and she started laughing instead.

_'Welp, she didn't freak out and jump out of bed like last time. So, that's a step up I guess!' _He thought to himself as his laughter died down and she started to give him a more serious look.

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled, voice raspy with sleep.

"Morning." He returned. "How'd you sleep?"

She yawned and stretched out her limbs before laying back down on top of his chest and staring up at him. "That was actually the best sleep I've had in a really long time." Her face heated up and she knew that she was blushing, but it was the truth. Last night she had snuggled with Damon and she had actually really enjoyed it. It made her feel sort of terrible, but she was growing accustomed to the idea.

"How'd you sleep?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh, I didn't really sleep much." Damon said with a shrug.

"So you just laid there and watched me sleep all night?" She asked, laughing uncomfortably. She didn't mind him watching her, but she felt a little embarrassed by it. She was a girl that always liked to be in control and she wasn't in control while she was sleeping, she could have said or did something stupid.

"Yep." He said, popping the p teasingly.

"That is super creepy, Damon!"

"Some would say it's romantic." Damon waggled his brow at her suggestively which only made her laugh.

"Well, I say it's creepy." She told him. Yet her actions were speaking louder than her words. Her entire body was hot, she was laughing and smiling, and obviously blushing. Her fingers were drawing patterns on his chest through his shirt. And she didn't seem to mind that he had watched her sleep all night in the slightest.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to waste any of my time with you, Bon-Bon." He grinned and caught green eyes with blue. "I figured you would kick me out the minute you woke up."

Bonnie suddenly remembered that she still needed to talk to Jeremy about everything. She was planning on skipping her first class and going to see him. Part of her was hoping that if he was cheating that she would catch him in the act, and then there was another part of her that hoped she would find him there alone. She still wanted to believe that he wasn't a cheater. No matter what feelings she was developing for Damon, she still did have feelings for Jeremy. He was the first person she ever loved.

"You were right." She sat up a little.

Damon feigned an offended look when he heard her say this. He wasn't really offended. He had expected her to kick him out. "I have never felt so used." He smirked. "You're really gonna make me do the walk of shame?"

"That's impossible." Bonnie spoke seriously. "You have no shame."

"True."

"Besides, I'm not kicking you out." She smiled. "You can stay here all day if you'd like, but I do need to go and have a talk with my boyfriend."

Damon licked over his lips and watched her closely as she started to climb out of the bed. He wasn't ready to part ways though, and he reached out and gripped onto her wrist, pulling her back down on top of him. Making sure not to hurt her. The tips of their noses were touching and he was staring intensely into her eyes.

She could feel his breath rushing against her lips and it caused her body to shake and arousal to build between her thighs. All he had to do was look at her and it made her want him all over again. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her skin was on fire. Bonnie wanted more than anything to bridge the gap between their lips and taste his again. She missed the way that they tasted, even if she had tasted them not too long ago.

"Damon, I can't." Bonnie whispered against his lips.

"Aren't you calling it quits with Jerbear today?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the difference?" His lips twisted up deviously and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. On some level it was true. She was ending things with Jeremy, so why couldn't they indulge? But, it was the principle of the matter.

"There is a big difference and you know it." Bonnie told him. She was back to being her normal stubborn and serious self and he knew that there was no fighting her right now. She was going to have to break up with Jeremy before they did anything again. "I promise. After I end things with him I'm all yours."

"All mine?" His eyes widened playfully. He liked the sound of that.

"Yes." She laughed and pulled her arm away from his grip. Honestly, she had been very close to just giving in to him and kissing him again, because she missed it. She practically thought about it all the time now. But she had to stand by what she believed in. And she believed that first she had to break up with Jeremy and then she could indulge in the confusing pleasures of Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie climbed out of the bed and headed to her dresser, picking out some clothes to wear for the day.

Damon was laying on her bed with his arms behind his head, watching her every movement. She wondered if he really had watched her all night. She wondered why he would do something like that?

"I'm taking a shower." She opened the bathroom door and turned to glare at him. "You wait out here."

"Fine." He stretched the word and rolled his eyes.

_**'Your Web Of Lies Is In The Open,**_

_**I Gave You Everything I Had, Until I Had Nothing Left.'**_

Drops of water rolled down his naked body as he stood beneath the spray of the shower. He was running his hands through his hair, rinsing the last of the conditioner from it, and enjoying the way that the water felt as it hit his body.

His mind was consumed with thoughts of what it would have been like to have taken a shower with Bonnie before she left to talk to Jeremy.

**_'Bonnie glared at him and told him, "You wait out here." Before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He could hear the water running. He knew that it was wrong of him, but he couldn't resist._**

**_Damon climbed out of the bed and he pulled his T-shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground. After that, he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. Leaving him clad in only his briefs. He was already getting hard just thinking about Bonnie in the shower, naked and dripping wet. He smirked and pulled his briefs off. Now completely naked._**

**_He knew that she was probably going to get mad at him for this. There was a chance she would never talk to him again. But, there was also a chance that she would give in to what she wanted._**

**_Damon opened the door quietly so that she wouldn't hear him coming, and then he made his way across the bathroom toward the shower. He moved the curtain to the side and stepped in behind Bonnie. She was still unaware of his presence. She must have been deep in thought. He smirked and moved toward her, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her naked body flush against his._**

**_She was shocked. "Damon! What are you doing in here?!" _**

**_"I couldn't resist." He said with a smirk, dipping his head and delivering a heated kiss to her neck. She moaned out at the contact and he felt himself growing more aroused. His cock was now hard. All it took was the sound of her moaning and the feeling of her wet body pressed against his.'_**

As his mind filled with thoughts of Bonnie and him in the shower together, he could feel himself getting hard. He licked over his lips and continued to think about Bonnie naked in the shower with him.

His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and now he was gently stroking his cock. Enjoying the pleasure that it elicited as he continued to think about Bonnie.

_**'Bonnie could feel his hard cock against her back as he pulled her close to him. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted to feel him deep inside of her again. "Damon, we can't do this." Her voice came out sounding more like a moan then a dismissal and he grinned. "I have to break up with Jeremy first."**_

_**"Screw Jeremy." Realizing what he said, his face contorted in disgust and he corrected it. "Never mind. Screw me." He grinned and moved his hands over her toned abdomen. **_

_**"Damon." Her voice caught in her throat and she gasped when she felt his fingers applying pressure to her clit. Pleasure shot through her body and she let out a moan when he started to circle the sensitive nub with his fingers. Her body was shaking and she was letting out whimpers as he lent down and bit down gently on the skin of her neck. **_

_**"Yes, Bon-Bon?" Damon grinned, circling her clit even faster. Enjoying the way that she rocked against his fingers. **_

_**"Don't stop." She hissed.**_

_**"Wasn't planning on it."**_

_**He continued to move his fingers skilfully against her clit. Bonnie's body was shaking and she was bracing herself on the wall of the shower so that she didn't fall over. She let out a moan when she felt the thick head of his cock press into her wetness. He didn't thrust inside of her though. He refused to give her what she wanted.**_

**_Bonnie groaned out and she thrust her hips back, trying to force him inside of her. It worked. He moaned out when he felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his cock, and he couldn't resist anymore. _**

**_He needed her._**

**_Damon continued to circle her clit with his fingers as he thrust deep and hard inside of her. Bonnie screamed out in pleasure.'_**

"Mmm..." Damon moaned as he tightened his grip around his cock and continued to stroke it. He was imagining that it was Bonnie's tight pussy around it instead of his hand and he could feel himself getting close to his release.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his stomach and he could feel a familiar naked body pressed against his back. His entire body stiffened and his arousal diminished. It was Elena.

Elena smirked and whispered against his neck, "I heard you in here and I thought you could use a hand." She spoke in a suggestive tone.

Damon knew what she was suggesting. She was suggesting that she help him reach his release. He felt sick to his stomach as she moved her fingers closer to his cock. For some reason he felt like he was cheating on Bonnie. He knew it was ridiculous. The two of them weren't dating. But, he just didn't feel right about it.

He pulled away from her hands and turned to face her. She was standing in front of him, dripping wet and naked, and yet he felt nothing when he looked at her. He no longer felt any desire to be intimate with her.

Elena's brown eyes landed on Damon's cock and she realized that he was no longer aroused. He had gone limp. She clenched her jaw tightly. She had never felt so offended in her entire life. Her ex-boyfriend had been aroused and then she got into the shower with him and he went limp? She didn't understand what had changed while Katherine was in her body, but this really hurt.

"Well, I guess I see how you really feel about me now." She said sarcastically. Tears were shimmering in her brown eyes as she climbed out of the shower and started to put back on her clothes.

Damon actually did feel a little guilty about how his body had reacted to seeing Elena naked in the shower with him. It wasn't really that he didn't find her attractive, of course he did, it was that he felt like he was cheating on Bonnie. He got out of the shower and tried to explain his actions, "Oh come on, it's not like that! You just scared me."

She turned and looked up at him. "So, you do want me?"

Silence filled the bathroom.

Elena laughed and shook her head. She knew what the silence meant. It meant that he didn't want to be with her. "That's a no." She couldn't believe it. Damon had spent years pining after her and trying to win her over and now he finally had her and he didn't want her? It made her wonder if he ever really loved her at all. "You must really love her."

Damon furrowed his brow and gave her a look that said he had no idea what she was talking about. He was suddenly getting a little worried that the young woman had somehow figured out about Bonnie and him. _'It's not like I was being inconspicuous.'_

"Oh, don't give me that look I saw the two of you at the dance!"

He was prepared to explain his actions when she added, "I saw the way that you looked at her! I just don't get it, how can you be in love with Liv? You hardly even know her!"

"Liv?" Damon looked completely disgusted by the assumption. Of all the people that she could have thought he was interested in, how could she think it was her? He wasn't attracted to her in the slightest.

"Yeah, Liv!" Elena crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't believe his disgust for a minute. It was obvious that he was trying to hide his relationship with whoever he started dating while Katherine was in her body. "Look, I get it. Katherine broke up with you while she was in my body and you were upset, so you went and screwed the new girl, but come on Damon! You don't even know her!"

"Oh Elena, you are so wrong on SO many levels." He stretched the word so and started laughing. "She might be somebody's new girl, but she's not mine."

"What are you talking about, Damon?"

"I don't know." Damon's lip twisted up deviously as he started to pace in front of her. "Perhaps your baby bro has been a little busy with Blondie."

"No, Jeremy is dating Bonnie." Elena quickly dismissed the idea. She knew her brother and he had told her and Bonnie that he would never cheat on her again. That he loved her. After everything that they had been through she just couldn't believe he would be that kind of person. "He wouldn't do that to her again."

"He would." He nodded. "And he did."

Damon stopped his pacing and he took a few steps toward his ex-girlfriend. As far as he was concerned, who he was and wasn't dating was none of her concern. Even before Katherine broke things off with Damon, he himself had ended their relationship. There was no reason for her to believe that she could come back and have him again. "Maybe you should spend more time thinking about your best friend, and a little less time thinking about who I am fantasizing about in the shower."

He waggled his brow and bopped her nose with his finger.

_'Even if those are the same people...' _He thought to himself. Sometimes it completely baffled him how little Elena concerned herself with Bonnie's problems, and right now was one of those cases. Bonnie was confused and she was going through some huge changes and Elena was completely oblivious to them. She only cared about how things effected her.

Damon approached the towel-rack and he pulled one of the towels from it, wrapping it around his waist. He was feeling a bit too exposed and that still made him feel like he was cheating on Bonnie.

He didn't want to accidentally hurt her. Sometimes he felt like that was all he was good at.

"What I think, is that you are trying to change the subject, Damon!" Elena yelled at him, following him out into the living room.

"Because I am!" He sang.

_**'Now, Still You Act As If I'm A Burden,**_

_**I've Finally Let Go. Let Go. Let Go.'**_

"Jer?" Bonnie called out. He had been sort of jumping between houses. Sometimes he stayed with Matt, sometimes he stayed with Tyler, and other times he stayed with Damon. He didn't really have a place to call his home anymore after what had happened. But, this week he had been staying with Matt.

As she walked through the living room she looked for any sign of anyone, but all that she saw was a purse. She knew that Matt didn't live with his mother or sister any longer so she didn't think that the purse belonged to them. And it didn't look like any of the purses she had seen Elena holding, but she did feel like she had seen the purse somewhere before.

_'Last night at the dance... Liv?'_

She clenched her jaw angrily and her muscles tensed as she hurried through the hallway toward the room that Jeremy slept in. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest as all of the pieces were fitting together. Jeremy had known that she had class this morning. He had skipped school, like usual, and he was in his bedroom making love to Liv. If not now, then he had been all night.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called out louder as she reached the door to his room. She didn't care to knock, she was hoping to catch them in the act, so instead she just threw it open.

Green eyes widened as she watched the scene before her. She had been hoping that she was wrong. That somehow she had mistaken the purse. That maybe Elena had bought the same one. She was hoping to see anything else when she opened the door. What she saw was Liv attempting to climb out of Jeremy's bedroom window, wearing only her bra and pants.

When she realized that she had been caught she let out a sigh and turned to face Jeremy who looked like a fish out of water. His lips were parted and he was staring between both girls, like he had no idea how to explain himself.

"You left your purse out in the living room. You might not want to forget it." That was all that Bonnie could think to say. Her muscles were tense and she felt anger rushing through her veins. Everything that Damon had said had been confirmed. Jeremy and Liv had been sleeping together behind her back, for god knows how long.

She turned and started to walk back down the hallway. She didn't even want to look at him anymore. Not after he blatantly lied to her face just last night.

Bonnie could feel the tears burning her eyes.

She felt so betrayed.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called out after her as he ran to catch up with his girlfriend. "Bon, come on! Wait!"

Bonnie continued to run away from him. She didn't like to show her weaknesses in front of people and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him.

"Come on!" He shouted angrily. "It's not like you have any right to talk! I know that you spent the whole night with Damon!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to face him. She didn't know how he knew about her night spent with Damon, nor did she care. She hadn't done anything and he had been the one who was trying to help her lately. Though, she did wonder if Jeremy only slept with Liv because he thought something was going on with her and Damon. "Nothing happened!"

This silenced Jeremy.

Bonnie lifted her hands and ran them through her hair. She was so frustrated with him. "Besides, Damon and I have nothing to do with this!" She screamed at him, tears now falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "You told me that you would never cheat on me again!" She took a step toward him, her chin lifted confidently as she stared him in the eyes. "You told me that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do, Bon."

She almost laughed. How on earth could he say that after what she had just caught him doing? "How long has this been going on, Jeremy? And don't you dare lie to me." Her voice shook angrily.

Jeremy looked away from her and chewed on his cheeks. That alone was enough to answer her question.

"How long?" Bonnie asked again.

Liv walked up behind him and smiled over at the other woman like she wasn't doing anything wrong. She almost looked proud of what she had done. "It's been going on for a month, Bonnie. I'm so sorry, I told Jeremy that he should have told you. But, he said that you would get mad."

"A month!?" She furrowed her brow and her voice cracked with emotion. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her for a month. All of those long nights they had talked and he had said that he was only worried about her. All of those nights that they had been intimate and he told her he loved her and wanted to start a family with her. All of them had been lies.

She had died for the man standing before her and he betrayed her.

Jeremy took a step toward her and placed his hands on her arms in an attempt to calm her down. All it did was upset her even more. Bonnie pushed his hands away from her and yelled, "Stay the hell away from me!"

_**'Don't Threaten Me, With What You Think I Feel,**_

_**If You Could Read My Mind, You'd Be In Tears.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you all so much for all of your support! I love you guys so much and I am grateful to you guys every day! Thank you for reading my fics and I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Bonnie is certain about things with Jeremy, now she can be with Damon! :)) Well at least intimate with him, because yeah, there is still the Elena problem! Haha, she'll be finding out soon enough!**

**Please tell me what y'all would like to see with this story! :))  
**

**Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. Let's Live The Lie

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Let's Live The Lie**

_**'Don't Point Your Finger, Baby.**_

_**This Isn't The Best Time For You To Test Me.'**_

"I came as quick as I could!" Caroline shouted frantically as she threw open the door to Bonnie's dorm room. Her best friend had called her in tears and told her that she needed to talk, and she knew that it had to be bad. Bonnie Bennett wasn't one to cry or show her pain to anyone. "What's going on!?"

The brunette was sitting up in her bed, legs crossed, with tear-filled eyes and stained cheeks. She looked like she had been crying for quite some time and that really worried the other woman. She rushed across the room and took a seat on the bed next to Bonnie. Her heart was racing as she reached out and pulled her into a tight and comforting hug.

Bonnie found no comfort in Caroline's arms.

All that she could think about was how stupid she had been to trust Jeremy again. How stupid she had been to think that he actually loved her. If he had loved her he never would have cheated on her in the first place. People didn't do things like that to the people that they loved. _'I should have known better...'_

"Damon was telling the truth." She laughed a little into blonde curls, but tears were once again rolling down her cheeks. She knew that Damon had been telling the truth. Deep down, she knew the minute that she saw Jeremy look at Liv that he had a crush on her and that she should be worried. She just hadn't wanted to believe it.

Caroline pulled back and stated in a sarcastic tone, "Well, that's a first."

When she realized that she had further upset Bonnie, she quickly apologized. "Sorry. What happened?"

She let out a sigh and started to wipe the tears from her eyes. She really didn't like to cry in front of people. "I went to talk to Jeremy and..." Her voice trailed off and cracked as she recalled what she had witnessed. She was so angry and hurt. "I caught him and Liv together."

Caroline scoffed when she heard it. She too couldn't believe that Jeremy would do something like that to her friend again. She had told him, if he hurt Bonnie again she would kick his ass. "What!?" She practically screamed. "Oh my god! I can't believe he would do that to you again! I swear to god I am going to kick that kid's ass!"

Bonnie smiled a little at the blonde's reaction. It was sweet how much she cared about her.

"Like, seriously!? He said that he would never do that to you again!" Caroline groaned out angrily, throwing her hands around. "How long has it been going on!?"

"Liv said that it's been going on for a month." Her stomach tightened painfully. It amazed her that Jeremy could hide something like that from her for so long. He just kept telling her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

She was shocked. "He's been cheating on you for an entire month!?"

Bonnie nodded sadly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Bonnie!" Caroline said when she realized that her shock was clouding her judgment. Bonnie was in need of a friend and comforting right now. She moved toward her on the bed and placed a comforting hand on the other girl's back, gently tracing a soothing pattern along her spine. She could tell that she was trying her hardest not to have a breakdown. _'How could he do something like this to her!? SHE DIED FOR HIM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!'_

"I just feel so stupid!" She groaned out, digging her fingers into her forehead. She had a headache from crying so much. "Why would I trust him again after everything he did with Anna?"

"Because, you love him."

Bonnie laughed sarcastically and shook her head, "Yeah, but apparently he doesn't love me." She glanced over at her best friend, green eyes connecting with blue. Caroline could see the anger swimming in them and she didn't blame her. If someone had done the same thing to her, she would have been pissed. Hell, Jeremy had done it to Bonnie and she was still pissed. "I mean seriously, am I just destined to be alone?"

"Well." The blonde started in a suggestive and playful tone. "You aren't _exactly _alone."

"And what _exactly _do you mean by that?"

"You still have Damon." Caroline reminded with a disgusted look on her face. "I mean, I don't know what gross things the two of you have been up to, and I don't want to, but you obviously have feelings for him."

Bonnie couldn't comprehend how her best friend could know that she had feelings for Damon. She didn't even know if she had feelings for him. She knew that she enjoyed wearing his shirt, that he drove her crazy in the best and worst ways possible, and that she couldn't stop smiling when she was around him or she thought about him. These were all signs that she did have feelings for him. But, she wondered if they were real or if they were just because of the rebound sex.

Often times a rebound could feel like love.

_'Not that I feel like I love him or anything! Gah!'_

"I do not have feelings for Damon." Bonnie tried to dismiss the accusation, but her face gave her away. It was evident that she was conflicted about her feelings for him.

"Do too." Bonnie glared at her and Caroline let out a loud over-exaggerated sigh. "Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! It's so obvious that you have feelings for him, Bonnie! You would never sleep with someone like him if you didn't have some sort of feelings for him!"

She knew that it was true. She wasn't the type of person to just sleep with a guy because she was rebounding. She had to have some sort of emotional connection with them. She thought back to that moment right before she kissed Damon and she realized that the reason she had kissed him was because he had told her that he loved her. He had told her that he brought her back from the dead because he loved her. That was why she had kissed him.

There were feelings involved. Strong feelings that she hadn't realized she had until that very moment.

"Okay, let's say that I have feelings for Damon." Bonnie said, which earned a nod from Caroline.

"Because you do." The blonde vampire insisted.

"It doesn't matter, Care. Even if I have feelings for Damon, it's not like I can act on them! Elena is still in love with him and I could never do something like that to her. She would never forgive me."

Sometimes Caroline hated how selfless Bonnie was. "The real question is, what do you want?"

The brunette looked baffled by the question. It was almost sad how little she thought about herself. In this situation she had never contemplated what she wanted. It was always about Jeremy and Elena. "I don't know what I want."

"Well, think about it." She said. "Do you want to actually date Damon? Was this just a one time thing that you want to forget about? Do you think that you could love him? Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

Bonnie was overwhelmed by the questions. She didn't get the chance to answer one, before Caroline was asking her another. And honestly, she didn't have any answers. She truly didn't know what she wanted. She knew that she cared about Damon and that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew that she wanted to be with him all the time. And, she knew that she didn't want their romantic encounters to stop. She just didn't know what that meant.

"I think it's a little too soon to tell if I'd want to spend my life with him." She laughed a little.

Caroline laughed too, "Yeah, probably a little too soon for that. But, seriously, you need to start thinking about this!" She insisted, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pulling her body closer to hers. Giving her a small reassuring squeeze. "And I want you to think about what you want for once. Don't think about Elena."

Her blue eyes widened and she flashed Bonnie a toothy grin. "In fact! Let's try this! If Elena was out of the picture completely then what would you want?"

"I guess if Elena was out of the picture..." She started. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was scared to admit what she was thinking aloud. If she said the words then it would make them real. "I would want-"

Bonnie was interrupted by the sound of Caroline's phone ringing. She immediately recognized the ringtone. It was Elena calling. The irony was unsettling. Just when she was about to admit what she wanted with Damon if Elena was out of the picture, she called and reminded them both that she wasn't out of the picture.

The blonde reached for her phone and she looked down at the caller ID. _'Of course she would call right now! God damn it! Bonnie was just about to tell me what she wanted and now she will never admit it!'_

"It's Elena." Caroline told her.

"Of course it is." Bonnie laughed at the irony.

Clicking the send button, she lifted the phone to her ear and she listened to her friend rant loudly about what had happened between Damon and herself. Bonnie couldn't really hear what Elena was saying, but from what the blonde was saying back she could sort of piece together the conversation.

"Oh my god, Elena! Calm down!" Caroline shouted into the cellphone. She could barely keep up with what the other woman was saying, because she was talking so fast. "Wait, what!? Ew gross!" She groaned out in disgust. She did not need to hear about how Damon went limp when he saw her friend, that was way too much information. "Seriously? Damon and Liv!?" She laughed. "That's crazy!"

Bonnie listened in on the conversation with wide green eyes and a furrowed brow. Elena really thought that Damon was interested in Liv? They had danced together at the party, but he obviously had been watching her the entire time. _'Does she really think that I am no threat at all!?' _For some reason this bothered her. It was like Elena didn't think that Damon could ever possibly have feelings for her.

Plus, the last thing she wanted to think about right now was Damon being interested in Liv.

The thought caused her stomach to twist in disgust. She didn't want him to be interested in anyone other than her.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed. "Damon totally doesn't like anyone else! He so only has eyes for you!" She was speaking in that tone of voice she used when she was lying. It was obvious to everyone and that worried Bonnie who was glaring at her and telling her to shut up with her eyes.

_'She is practically giving it away that Damon is interested in someone else and that she knows who it is! Gah, great! Now Elena is going to try and pry it out of her and Caroline sucks at keeping secrets!' _The thought of Elena finding out about her and Damon caused her chest to tighten painfully. She was terrified that she was going to lose her best friend. There was a small part of her that wondered if it would be worth it, if being with Damon was worth it. But, she pushed that part away.

"What!?" Caroline's voice heightened suspiciously. "I'm not talking weird!"

_'Yes you are.' _Bonnie thought.

"I gotta go, Elena!" She told her. "I'm with Bonnie. You're dick of a brother cheated on her again and she needs someone to talk to." She usually wouldn't call Jeremy such names, but this time he deserved it. This was the second time he had cheated on her friend and she was pissed. "Yeah, he did! We can talk about it later, bye!"

Caroline hung up the phone and stared over at the beautiful brunette sitting beside her. Her full lips were parted in shock and she had a look on her face that said, what the fuck?

"Don't worry." The blonde smiled brightly. "She's not suspicious!"

_**'If It Wasn't You, It's Someone You Would Lie For.**_

_**Tell Me, Who Would You Lie For?'**_

Bonnie tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and she chewed anxiously on it as she stared at the door to the Salvatore household. It was late. Nearly three in the morning. And she needed to see Damon again.

Caroline had left her dorm room around seven, because Bonnie had asked to be left alone. She had a lot of things on her mind and she just needed some time alone to think about them. But, once the blonde left, all that she could think about was seeing Damon again. She felt like he was the only one who could take the pain of what Jeremy did away. She wanted to kiss him again and get lost in the moment. She wanted to forget the betrayal that she felt, she wanted to forget about Elena, she wanted to forget everything for just one more night.

For hours she had fought with herself about whether she should go and see him or stay home.

And somehow, she had wound up standing outside of his house at three in the morning. Her heart racing and her hand shaking as she lifted it to the door and knocked on it.

It felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest and kill her as she waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. She prayed that it would not be Stefan. She wouldn't be able to explain why she was at the house if it was him.

The door opened and Bonnie jumped a little, shocked by the sound of it.

Standing in the doorway was Damon Salvatore and he looked just as handsome as ever. He was wearing a grey v-neck shirt that clung to his muscular arms perfectly, his blue eyes were glimmering deviously as he stared at her, and his lips immediately twisted up into a smirk. "Couldn't stay away?" He asked her. He had hoped that after she broke up with Jeremy she would show up at his doorstep.

"You were right about Jeremy, Damon." She told him in a pained tone of voice.

Hearing that she was hurting caused his playfulness to dissipate and he hastily became concerned about her. He hated seeing Bonnie hurting. She deserved to always be smiling.

"What happened?" He asked, opening the door so that she could walk inside.

She walked into the house and he closed the door behind her. "I went over to break up with him this morning." Bonnie said, turning to look up at Damon who had his brow furrowed in concern as he stared down into her green eyes. "And Liv was there, Damon!" She felt like she was going to cry, but she held it back. "She told me that he has been cheating on me with her for an entire month!"

_'A month!?' _Damon was shocked. He had seen the two of them kissing, but he had never expected it to have been going on for so long. He honestly didn't understand. How could Jeremy cheat on someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as Bonnie Bennett? _'And with Liv! Ugh!'_

"I just!" She groaned out angrily, her body was shaking. She hated Jeremy for what he did to her and she just wanted to walk right up to him and slap him across the face. Why would he cheat? She didn't understand. If he didn't love her then why did he keep dating her and trying to convince her that he did? "I don't know how I could be so stupid! I mean, of course he was cheating on me!" She laughed. "I'll always be second best to him and everyone else!"

Bonnie's insecurities were coming out.

She was tired. She was tired of being second best.

Damon took a step toward her and he stared down into her eyes. His blue were shimmering with genuine honesty as he lifted his hand and gently traced his fingers along her cheek, cupping it with his hand. He didn't understand his feelings for her. He didn't know when they had started. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they had always been there. It was confusing. It made him second guess everything he ever felt toward Elena.

"Okay, first of all." He said with a smile. "Jeremy is a moron." He stretched the word and his eyes widened.

Bonnie smiled softly at that and her heart jumped. "Second of all?" She asked.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly. He didn't know how the next words he said were going to impact their relationship, but he had to say them. Today, he had been aroused thinking about Bonnie in the shower and then he had lost his arousal when Elena attempted to be intimate with him. He didn't know what it meant, but today, she definitely wasn't second best to him.

"Elena practically threw herself at me today." He saw the way that her eyes hardened and she grew angry at the statement. She was jealous. He liked it.

_'Why would he tell me something like that!? I don't want to hear about Elena throwing herself at him...'_

"Oh, let me finish before you look at me with those judgy eyes." Damon teased playfully, which earned a smile from Bonnie.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." He grinned and waggled his brow at her, gently caressing her neck with his fingers as he moved even closer to her. He could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her and he ran his tongue over her lips. Green eyes darted down to his lips as he did so and her breath caught in her throat. "The point I was trying to make was, when Elena threw herself at me, I turned her down, because all I could think about was you."

A blush tainted her skin and her heart was racing in her ears. She didn't know what his words meant. Was he saying that he wanted to be with her? Was he saying that he had feelings for her that were more than just sexual impulses?

"So." Damon said. "You aren't always second best."

Bonnie had so many questions rushing through her mind. She knew that they needed to talk about what this meant and what they wanted, but right now she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to kiss Damon and forget about all of the problems in their lives.

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and dragged his body closer to hers. Crashing their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss. The way that his lips felt against hers, set her body on fire. She wanted him. She needed him. They would talk about what this meant later, right now she just wanted to indulge in him.

_**'Let's Live The Lie.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all sooo much for reading this fic and leaving me so many wonderful reviews! It means the world to me! I am sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but the next chapter will be really long! There will be lots of smutty goodness and Elena will find out about what is going on between Damon and Bonnie! So, it's gonna be pretty intense! I hope y'all are excited for it! :)) Anyhow, how did y'all like this chapter!? Did you like the Baroline moment? Do you think Caroline gave away too much to Elena? What about the Bamon!?**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	9. Three's A Crowd

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Three's A Crowd**

_**'Try To Stop Those Hands, You Are Riding Down My Neck,**_

_**You Touch, I Tremble, You Never Were One To Play Fair.'**_

Their clothes had been scattered throughout the hallway as Damon kissed her hard and led the way to his room. He had stumbled with her shirt, before finally deciding to just rip it and her bra from her body. He didn't have time to waste. Bonnie had told him that she and Jeremy were over, she had told him that she caught him in the act with Liv, and now they had nothing holding them back.

Well, besides Elena. But, he didn't really care if she found out. He only cared because he cared about Bonnie.

"Mm..." She moaned out into his mouth when she felt his tongue pass between her lips, starting an eager and desperate dance with her own. They weren't fighting for dominance, not this time. They were simply giving into each other completely.

Bonnie Bennett didn't care about Jeremy anymore. He had betrayed her. He had cheated on her again. She didn't care if this hurt him. In fact, part of her hoped that it would. A selfish side of her that she rarely showed to anyone. But, that wasn't the reason that she was doing it. She had wanted to give into Damon ever since the first time they had been intimate. She had wanted to have sex with him in her dorm room. She had only been holding back for Jeremy's sake.

Damon tugged her full bottom lip between his teeth and he bit down hard on it, causing her to moan out loudly. The mix of pleasure and pain caused her body to ignite and an aching need to build between her thighs.

She needed him. She wanted him. He was the only one that could make her feel this way.

"Fuck." Bonnie said as he let go of her lip. She could taste the blood filling her mouth and she was glaring up at him, but she liked it. He knew she liked it, because the scent of her arousal had intensified around him when he bit her. She liked to pretend to be innocent, but Bonnie Bennett had a dark side to her.

"Don't mind if I do." Damon's lips twisted up into a grin and he gripped firmly onto her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her toned legs tightly around his waist and moaned out as he started to kiss down her neck. Everywhere that his lips touched her skin, it left behind fire.

Pleasure shot through her body as he sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck, pressing her hard against the wall of the hallway just outside of his room. She felt her head hit the wall, but it wasn't nearly as painful as his teeth. "Fuck!" She growled, her clit throbbing painfully. Somehow, it sounded more like a moan than a growl.

Using his superhuman strength, he held her up easily with one arm as his other hand made it's way over her exposed stomach. He smirked against her neck when she shook beneath his fingertips. He loved being the one to make her body react in such a manner. He wanted to be the only one to ever touch her again. He wanted her to be the only one to ever touch him again.

Damon didn't understand where the feelings for Bonnie had come from. But, he knew that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

He felt her nipple harden beneath his fingertips as he delicately circled the small nub. She moaned out loudly and her entire body convulsed as he started to gently pinch and twist her nipple between his fingers. He could smell her arousal surrounding him and it was almost too much. The veins were rising beneath his eyes. It was intoxicating. He didn't think he could hold back any longer without being inside of her.

Bonnie could feel the length of Damon's hard cock against her thigh and she moaned. Just feeling his arousal for her caused her body to ache. She needed him inside of her.

"Damon." She moaned, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

"Yes, Bon-Bon?" He sang against her ear. Tracing her earlobe with his tongue before sucking it between his teeth. She quickly inhaled and her grip on his neck tightened.

"I need you."

"What do you need?"

His playfulness was starting to irritate Bonnie, as it usually did. He knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted, he was just trying to get her to admit to it. A blush painted her skin and she licked over her lips. She could still taste her own blood on them from where he had bit her. "I need you inside of me."

Damon pulled back a little so that he could look her in the eyes for a minute. He wanted to see the desperation behind her green eyes. And he did. They had darkened with desire and need for him. She craved him as badly as he craved her. Licking over his lips, he reached down and gripped his cock tightly with his hand, moving it to her entrance. He moaned when he felt her arousal slick against the thick head of his cock. She was so wet. She was so wet for him.

Bonnie tried to move her hips down, but he held her in place firmly with his other hand. He was stronger than her.

"Damon..." She whimpered.

He smirked and lent in, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues dancing, and moans escaping their throats. Then, he thrust deep inside of her. He wasn't gentle, and she didn't want him to be gentle. She wanted to forget all of the other things that had happened, she wanted to be immersed in him. She wanted someone to pleasure her like Jeremy never could. She didn't want timid lovemaking that was awkward and uncertain, she wanted passionate lovemaking that was driven by need.

"Mmm, God!" Bonnie pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the wall. She couldn't keep kissing him, she was feeling too much pleasure in that moment as he thrust deep and fast inside of her. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and she was thrusting her hips down against his cock. "Fuck! Damon! That feels so good!"

Damon was moaning as well. He loved the way that the walls of her pussy tightened around his cock. It was the sexiest thing in the world and it felt so good. He could feel himself already getting close to his release.

_'Thank God vampires can't get people pregnant, cause I have a feeling we will be having A LOT of sex.'_

Damon reached down with his free hand and started to circle her clit with his fingers as he continued to thrust deep inside of her. This added more pleasure for Bonnie and she screamed out loudly. "Fuck! Yes! Damon! I'm getting close!"

He was getting close too.

He added a little more pressure to her clit, circling it fast, and thrusting deep inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock and he knew that she was coming as she screamed out in pleasure and slammed her head back against the wall. Watching her come, watching the blood roll down her chin, smelling her arousal and feeling her pussy tight around his cock was enough to push him over the edge as well. He moaned loudly and came inside of her, his entire body shaking as he tried to remain standing.

_**'Don't Mind My Gasp, **_

_**It's Just So Much Harder To Breathe When You Are Near.'**_

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Elena whined, she was intoxicated. It was the only way that she knew how to drown her feelings. "If it isn't Liv that Damon has feelings for then who is it!? Where did his feelings for me go!?" She turned to look at her best friend who was sitting on the bed next to her. The blonde looked like she was lost for words.

And she was.

Caroline was not used to being in this position. Usually she was the one who was drunk and crying because a guy that she liked was interested in Elena and not her. _'Like when I first liked Stefan and she went after him...' _She was still bitter about it. _'Oh, how the tides have changed.' _It was sort of crazy that both boys who had once been insanely obsessed with Elena were now developing feelings for her best friends. She felt bad for her, but she didn't feel bad for liking Stefan. She couldn't help it.

He had always been there for her and so had her feelings for him. She had just buried them for Elena's sake. But, she was tired of burying everything for Elena's sake.

She needed to move on, just as the Salvatore brothers were.

"I mean, no matter how pretty this girl is, there is no way that he loves her! How can he?! How can he just stop loving me!?"

"I doubt he has stopped loving you, Elena." Caroline tried to sooth her, placing a hand on her back and offering her a small smile. She didn't really know what else to say. It was true. You never stopped loving someone. She still loved Tyler, she still cared for Klaus for whatever reason, but now she wanted Stefan.

"He sure as hell sounded like he did! And he went limp when he saw me Caroline!" She cried out drunkenly. She had never been so offended in her entire life. A man going limp when they saw you naked had to be the most embarrassing thing ever. "That means he didn't want to have sex with me because of this girl! And I think you know more then you are letting on!"

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably under the other woman's glare. She had hoped that Elena would not be able to see through her lies on the phone, that she had just called her over to rant, but now she was realizing she had seen through her lies and she was calling her out.

She was trying to get the truth out of her.

_'Fuck! Okay Caroline, just stay calm! Don't look suspicious! Don't give anything away!'_

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She laughed uncomfortably and reached over to grab the alcohol from her friend, taking a swig. Hopefully that would help ease her anxiety. She always sucked at lying.

"You are seriously the WORST liar in the world!" Elena told her, taking the alcohol back and drinking it. "You know who Damon is dating, you are just hiding it from me for some reason. Just like this obvious thing going on between you and Stefan." She laughed sarcastically as Caroline's blue eyes widened in shock. She didn't know it, but she had just confirmed Elena's suspicions.

It made her mad, but she didn't love Stefan like she loved Damon.

She understood that he would move on and she wanted him to be happy, even if it pissed her off that it was her best friend he was moving on with. What really mattered to her right now was who Damon was moving on with and why Caroline wouldn't tell her. She had a feeling that she knew the reason. The blonde was trying to protect someone, and there was only one person she could think of. One person who had also shared a dance with Damon. Just the thought of Bonnie betraying her caused her muscles to tense.

Bonnie was never one to betray her. She was always sacrificing herself to make sure that Elena was happy, and that is why it hurt even more. Why would she do something like this to her? _'She doesn't even like Damon!'_

Caroline scoffed, "What thing going on between me and Stefan!?"

"The same thing that's going on between Bonnie and Damon." She was testing her theory.

The blonde blinked her eyes a few times, then she laughed and shook her head. She knew that she was giving it away and she hated herself for being such a terrible liar. "Bonnie and Damon!? They can't stand each other! I mean like he could never have feelings for her, and she could never like someone like him!" She knew that she didn't sound disgusted enough. Elena was seeing right through her.

"That's what I thought." Caroline sighed. "Until now." She added, standing to her feet.

"No wait!" Her friend called from the bed, standing and holding onto her arm. "I promise, there is nothing going on between them!"

"Then who is it?" Elena asked.

"I uh-I don't know."

"If you aren't going to give me answers then I am going to go and get them myself." She pulled away from Caroline and started out of the room. She was going to talk to Damon again. She needed to know if Bonnie and him were together. Just the thought caused her stomach to twist and her anger to arise. She didn't know what she would be capable of if she found out that they were sleeping together.

_**'Just Give Me One Last Wish, With A Kiss,**_

_**It's What My Dreams Are Made Of.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I think that it is really important! AND the next chapter is going to have a whole lot in it and be really long! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm still really self-conscious about writing straight smut so I hope that it is okay, and I hope that y'all enjoyed it! Also, what do you think Elena will do when she finds out!? Will Bamon try and deny it, or just tell her? I don't know how much longer this fic will be, but we still got at least a few chapters left! Please tell me what y'all think!**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!  
**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	10. Last Request

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**Last Request**

_**'You See Yourself In The Puddles Left From The Rain,**_

_**And All To Remember, Is Your Stain.'**_

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as she delicately traced her fingers along Damon's sternum. His skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and he was breathing heavily. As was she. They had just partook in their third round of heated love-making, and now they were both resting. Once they had started, neither of them could stop. They didn't hold back this time, they didn't allow their guilt to interfere, they just went for it and indulged in every ounce of pleasure that they had wanted to.

Now the weight of guilt was returning to her shoulders and she was starting to worry. She was starting to worry about what her best friend would think of her. She was starting to wonder if all of this was worth it.

What did Damon want? What if he was just playing a game? What if it was only lust?

The only thing that would make this worth losing Elena's friendship to her, was if he wanted to be in a relationship with her. And not just a sexual relationship. She wanted to date him, she wanted to devote herself to him. She wanted to love him.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she ran her finger down his stomach, watching the muscles tense beneath her touch. Her lips twisted up when she reached his happy trail. It was one of her favorite things about his body, she found it to be undeniably sexy, as well as sort of cute. She just loved it. _'You need to ask him what this means to him, Bonnie... You need to ask him what he wants...' _Her mind nagged.

The truth was, Bonnie was scared to ask.

She was scared to hear the answer.

If Damon told her that all this was to him was having a little fun, or something of the sort, then it would break her heart. She didn't understand where her feelings for him had come from, or how long they had been building up, but she didn't want this to be just about sex.

Bonnie ran her fingers along his hipbone and watched as he squirmed beneath her touch. He was ticklish there. She had found that out and she had thought that it was absolutely adorable. She glanced up at him. He was smirking and his blue eyes were filled with mischief, but he immediately realized how serious she looked and his face changed to one of concern.

"What's on your mind, Bon-Bon?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what this means to you." She admitted.

"What does it mean to you?" Damon wondered with a raise of his brows, his blue eyes widening. He would never show it on the outside, but the answer to the question actually meant a lot to him. He couldn't handle it if Bonnie told him that she just wanted to stay friends or that she just wanted to have sex but not tell anyone. As much as he loved the sex, it was the best he had ever had, he wanted more than that.

She furrowed her brow in thought. Bonnie didn't really have an answer for him. She didn't know what she felt toward him. "I don't know." She said. "But, I know that I don't want it to stop."

"Me either." He stated suggestively, devious smirk on his lips.

_'He's talking about the sex.' _Bonnie internally concluded with a sigh. She started to sit up and move away from him as she said, "You mean the sex. You don't want the sex to stop." She laughed. Mostly she was laughing at herself for being so stupid to actually believe that he could possibly want something more from her. This was Damon Salvatore for Christ's sake.

"I mean." He started, reaching out and pulling her closer to him by her arms. She took in a sharp breath as their lips nearly connected, but he didn't kiss her. Instead he stared directly into her eyes and spoke against her lips. "All of it."

Bonnie's heart jumped when he said that. He didn't want all of it to stop. All of what though? Aside from one sleepover they were really just having sex. But, she supposed that wasn't true. They had a history and it meant a lot to both of them. She licked over her bottom lip and glanced down at his, all she wanted to do was to lean in and kiss him again. Get lost in the passion and heat. But, she couldn't. She had to stop herself.

She pulled back a little and he waggled his brow at her as he added, "But yeah, the sex is nice too."

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully as she lay back down on top of him.

Damon reached out and started to run his fingers through her dark hair as she snuggled against his chest. He loved the way that her body felt against his. It caused his stomach to fill with butterflies and his smile to never leave his face. This wasn't something that he had felt in a long time. In fact, he didn't know if he ever felt this way. Katherine and Elena had been a different kind of love. Maybe not even love. Maybe infatuation. But, his feelings toward Bonnie were different.

He knew that for once in his life he needed to be a mature adult and take her feelings seriously. He didn't want to hurt her or leave her in a state of limbo on their relationship. Damon knew what he wanted from her and he just needed to be man enough to admit it. "I wouldn't be against the idea of dating you."

"You wouldn't be against it?" Bonnie laughed a little bit. It wasn't exactly the most romantic line she had ever heard, but still it caused her heart to race and a blush to cover her cheeks. _'How does he do this to me?' _

"Nope." He said with a loud pop of the P. He was suddenly growing anxious. "Would you?"

She thought about it for a moment, her fingers dancing along the skin of his stomach. "No. I wouldn't be against it."

"Then." Damon grinned playfully, and Bonnie glanced up at him. She had a curious look on her face. She didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but it wasn't the next words that came out of his mouth. "Will you go steady with me, Bonnie Bennett?"

"Go steady? Really?"

"What?" He laughed. "I'm not up with all the kids' lingo these days."

Bonnie shook her head at him, her smile was stretching from one ear to the other now and she couldn't seem to stop. She was just so happy that he had asked her to go out with him, no matter how ridiculous it had been. Her heart was racing and her skin was tingling and she just wanted to say yes, but she knew that there was more to it then that. "Now a' days we just say, will you go out with me?"

"Well." Damon dipped his head so that he was staring directly into emerald eyes. "Bonnie Sheila Bennett. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She said the word, but he could tell that she wasn't going to stop with her answer. It could never be that simple.

"But?" He asked.

"But, we can't keep living this way. If we are going to be in a relationship then there can't be all of these secrets. We have to tell Elena."

An abrupt ringing sound dragged them out of their conversation and Bonnie let out a surprised yelp. "Hold that thought." She hadn't been expecting anyone to call her and her heart was racing as she quickly stood from the bed and headed out into the hallway, finding her cellphone buried in the mess of clothes. Clicking the send button she immediately was assaulted with the sound of Caroline screaming frantically.

"Oh my god, Bonnie! I was trying so hard not to give anything away, but somehow she figured it out and she's on the way over to Damon's, so if you are there or anywhere around there, Elena is coming!"

"Wait, what? Elena's headed here?" Bonnie felt her stomach lurch. She felt sick. She knew that she had to confront Elena about everything that was going on between her and Damon, she just hadn't expected to have to do so right now.

"Yeah! I'm so sorry, Bonnie! I swear I didn't say anything!"

"It's okay, Care. It's not your fault. I'll call you in a little bit." With that she clicked end and turned back to face Damon who was wearing an equally shocked look on his face.

_**'Just Live Your Life,**_

_**Live It For Yourself And Be Happy.'**_

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked.

Bonnie was sitting on the bed, wearing her pants and another one of his shirts. He had destroyed her other shirt and she really didn't want to have the conversation with Elena wearing nothing. _'Not that wearing one of his shirts isn't going to make Elena just as mad... Gah, this is going to be so bad.' _"Am I sure about it?" She asked. "Of course I'm not sure about it! Elena is my best friend and this is going to kill her and make her hate me, but if we are going to make this work then we need to tell her."

He had watched the other woman sacrifice everything in her life to make sure that Elena was happy. The fact that she wasn't willing to sacrifice him and the feelings that she had for him, meant more than anything. It meant she loved him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Bonnie asked in a harsh tone.

"Nope. No second thoughts here." Damon said with a raise of his hands as he plopped down on the bed next to her.

Bonnie jumped when she heard the front door slam open. She was sort of terrified. She no longer had her powers, so if Elena tried anything then she wouldn't be able to defend herself. _'Damon won't let anything happen to me...'_

"She's here!" He sang.

"Damon!" Elena shouted as she hurried through the house looking for him. Finally, she opened the door to his bedroom and what she saw caused her stomach to tangle into knots. Damon and the girl that she had once considered her best friend were sitting on the bed together. She was wearing his shirt. She clenched her jaw tightly and glared at them both. She had never felt so betrayed. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Her calm tone was terrifying. She looked like she would snap any minute.

Bonnie stood to her feet and started to walk toward her friend. Damon quickly stood up and followed after her. There was no way that he was going to let her have this conversation without him there to make sure she was safe.

"Elena, I want you to know that none of this happened while the two of you were dating." That was the most important thing for her friend to know. This wasn't a secret affair that had been going on for years. Damon was not cheating on her.

"None of what, exactly?" She growled.

Bonnie swallowed hard and tried to think of the right words to say. She knew no matter what she said, her friend wasn't going to understand. She had broke the "girl code." "Well, a few weeks ago, Damon told me that he saw Jeremy kissing Liv and then he comforted me and he told me that he loved me and then we sort of..." Her voice trailed off, but she knew that she didn't need to say the rest. Elena had already pieced it together. "Then yesterday I walked in on Jeremy and Liv together and I ended up back here."

"So, what is this then, some sort of rebound sex?" Her voice was even and she was glaring directly at her friend. Veins rising beneath the skin under her eyes. It was taking all of her willpower not to lash out. Not to kill her.

If it was just a rebound then there was a chance that Damon still wanted to be with her. That Bonnie had only slept with him because he was around.

"Not exactly." Bonnie muttered. "I mean, maybe it started out that way, but there are feelings involved."

"Feelings?" She growled.

"Yes. That's why we knew we had to tell you about us."

"So what, you could get my blessing or something?" Elena laughed sarcastically. She was never going to be okay with what was going on. Stefan and Caroline were obviously together, and now Bonnie and Damon? She was left alone, with nothing, and she was supposed to understand?

"Maybe." Bonnie breathed out. "I don't know. I mostly just wanted you to know about us, because we don't intend to stop seeing each other." She admitted. "He has asked me to go out with him and I told him yes. I'd love it if we could still be friends, because I really value your friendship, but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

Her eyes darkened and the veins deepened beneath her eyes as she heard this. She could feel her fangs breaking through her gums. Bonnie and Damon were now officially dating? He had asked her out? He was over her?

She couldn't control her rage.

"I am never going to give you my blessing to date my boyfriend!" Elena yelled at her, taking a step toward her. Bonnie cowered a little, but she still held her chin up confidently. She wasn't scared. Or she wasn't going to show that she was scared, at least.

Hearing Elena call Damon her boyfriend pushed Bonnie over the edge. She took a few steps toward her friend and she cocked her head to the side, "Last time I checked, he wasn't your boyfriend." She said the words spitefully. She was angry. Elena acted like she had some sort of claim over both of the Salvatore brothers, but the truth was, she had ruined her chances with both of them. They had moved on. She didn't own them.

Elena's face contorted and she exposed her fangs. She jumped on top of Bonnie and she sunk her fangs deep into the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking hard. In that moment she wanted her to die.

Damon's eyes widened and he hastily moved to pull Elena off of the other girl. She was strong though, and she held onto Bonnie tightly. Draining her.

Bonnie could feel as the life left her body and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She couldn't fight, all she could do was flail and pray that Damon would save her.

"Elena! Get off of her!" He shouted, gripping tighter onto her arm. He knew that he was breaking the bones in her wrist at this point, but he didn't care. She would heal, Bonnie wouldn't. If she died then she was gone forever. "Seriously, get the fuck off of her! You're going to kill her!" With that, he finally pulled her off of Bonnie and tossed her across the room. She slammed against the wall.

The pain that the impact caused her didn't stop her determination though and she hastily started to rush toward Bonnie again. She wanted to make her hurt for what she had done to her. She wanted her to feel her pain.

Damon wouldn't allow it. He grabbed Elena by the arms and forced her against the wall. He tried not to hurt her. No matter what had happened between the two of them, he still cared about her and he still loved her. But, he wasn't going to let her kill the woman he loved. "You are going to leave right now, or I will be forced to do something I don't want to do." He told her.

Elena laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"If you kill Bonnie." Damon didn't need to finish the sentence. The way that his voice trailed off answered her question. Somewhere along the line things had flipped upside down. She could remember the time that he said he would gladly let Bonnie die to save her. Now it was the other way around.

"Isn't this rich?" She laughed some more, pushing away from him. She no longer felt the urge to kill Bonnie. She didn't feel the urge to do anything. She just wanted to get lost in her sorrows and forget everything. "Whatever, you guys do what you want. I just want both of you out of my life for good." With that she turned and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

After she closed the door, he returned his attention to Bonnie.

She was laying on the floor with her hand over her neck, blood was pouring from the wound and she looked really weak.

"Damon." She called to him.

Damon rushed to her side and he bit into his wrist, drawing some of his blood, before holding it out in front of her. He wasn't going to let her die. Not now that they finally had the chance to be happy together. She eagerly latched her lips to his wrist, his blood running down her throat returning life to her body and healing her wounds.

Bonnie's emotions were going in every direction and all that she could do in that moment was cry. Her best friend had tried to kill her. Her best friend that she had saved numerous times, that she had died for, had tried to kill her. She held onto Damon tightly and he gently stroked his hand through her hair as she cried against his chest.

_**'The Only One Who Matters Is You.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for your reviews for my last chapter! I'm so glad that y'all are still enjoying this fic! Honestly, there will probably only be a few more chapters, but I have really loved writing this! Please do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter!? Excited that Bamon are finally official?! Do you like that Elena knows now?! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	11. You're First And Foremost

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Y'all are wonderful!

**You're First And Foremost **

_**'You're First And Foremost, **__**You're Always On My Mind.'**_

"Mmmph. Mmph." Luke groaned out against the cloth that was tied around his mouth. It was gagging him and making it difficult for him to breathe, and impossible for him to scream for help. His arms were tied behind the chair, and his legs were tied to the chair. He couldn't move. His heart was racing in his chest as he stared up at the man who had kidnapped him.

Damon Salvatore.

He was standing before him with a crowbar in one of his hands and his cellphone in the other. His lips were twisted up into a demented grin as he listened to the ringing on the other side of the phone. He had left Bonnie at her dorm room a few hours prior. He had told her that he had some things he needed to take care of and that she should attend her night class while he did. If she was in a public place then he knew that she would be safe. And once he was done with his plan she would always be safe.

He knew that Bonnie would never approve of his plan. And that was why he didn't intend on telling her.

The thought of lying to her caused his stomach to twist with guilt. But, he knew it was for the best. Once he was done she would have her powers back. She would be able to protect herself from any harm done to her. She would be able to protect herself from Elena.

That was all that mattered to him.

Her safety.

"Luke?" A voice asked on the other end of the phone. His smile stretched when he heard her.

"Hello, blondie." Damon sang into the phone, tapping the crowbar against Luke's leg causing him to squirm and groan out. His eyes held fear. He was scared of what the vampire was going to do to him. "Here's the thing. Listen close, because I'm not going to repeat myself." He paused. "I have your brother here with me. He's a little tied up at the moment." The way that he said the words tied up were playful and teasing. She knew what he meant. "Consider him a bargaining chip."

"What do you want, Damon?" Liv growled.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if there was some way to transfer one witches powers to another witch. Purely out of curiosity." He stared down at Luke and smirked, waggling his brow at his hostage.

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked.

"That isn't an answer." Damon reminded, lowering the crowbar to Luke's knee. She could hear him scream against the cloth and she started to panic. She didn't want him to hurt her brother. "How about you answer the question before I am forced to pry it out of you?"

Liv clenched her jaw tightly. She didn't want to answer him, but she could hear her brother's cries of pain and she knew what Damon was capable of. He would kill Luke without any hesitation. He was the only thing that she had left and she couldn't lose him. "I remember reading something about it, so yeah, it's possible." She admitted begrudgingly. "Why do you want to know?"

"I know a certain Bennett witch that desperately needs her powers back." He stretched the word desperately. "And I thought that maybe, you could be so kind as to give her yours. Considering you did take her boyfriend and all."

"Damon, I can't do anything." She said. "I really wish that I could-"

"-Let me rephrase that." Damon interrupted. "Considering I have your brother and I am willing to cause him immense pain, maybe you should reconsider."

"Damon, please don't hurt him."

"Oh I will." He smirked and slammed the crowbar down hard against Luke's kneecap causing him to scream against the cloth in pain. "And not only will I hurt him, Liv. I will kill him."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Luke was staring up at Damon with eyes filled with horror. He could see it written across his face, he was going to kill him if his sister didn't do what he asked. He again attempted to scream out against the cloth so his sister could hear him.

Liv chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to her brother's pain. She couldn't live with herself if she was selfish enough to let him die. They were just her powers, she could live without them, or she could find a way to get them back. She couldn't live without her brother. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

_**'It'd Break My Heart, If We Fell Apart,**_

_**It'd Be So Hard To Let You Go.'**_

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked as he downed another shot. Him and Elena had been drinking for a few hours now and they had lost track of time and what they had already talked about. He was pretty sure that they had already had the same conversation nearly fifty times. "Caroline and Stefan?" It was making sense why he punched him in the face now.

It wasn't because he was scared he would hurt Caroline. He knew that he wasn't capable of that. He just wanted the woman he loved.

Hearing that Caroline was sleeping with Stefan after she slept with Klaus was just more pain added on to the pain he already felt. It was just piling up. He didn't understand how she could get over him so quickly when he was finding it impossible to get over her. He still loved her. He still wanted to be with her. But, after everything she had done to him, he didn't think he could ever forgive her.

Stefan he understood at least. He was a good guy. Klaus, he would never understand that.

"You heard right." Elena drawled drunkenly as she too downed another shot, wiping her mouth clean of the alcohol afterwards. She was so intoxicated that she had spilled the drink down her shirt. "Your ex and my ex are totally getting it on!" She laughed. That was all she could do at this point. Her life was falling apart and she didn't know anything anymore. Caroline and Bonnie, her two best friends were dating the men she cared for, Jeremy had cheated on Bonnie again, and the only person who understood what she was going through was Tyler.

"That's disgusting." Tyler said. "But hey, at least it's better than Klaus." He smirked.

"Maybe, but Bonnie dating Damon isn't." She scrunched up her face in pure disgust at the thought of Bonnie sleeping with the man she loved. She didn't know how long it had been going on, and she didn't want to know.

"Wait?" He was shocked. "Bonnie and Damon?"

"Yep." She downed another shot, letting out a disgusted noise as she tasted it. She hated the taste of alcohol, but she loved the feeling of being under the influence.

"Doesn't she like hate him?"

"Apparently not!" Elena laughed. "I mean didn't Caroline claim to hate Klaus!? All that hate is probably just sexual tension that we missed."

Tyler laughed and shook his head. "Probably."

Both of them were silent for a moment in their thoughts and Tyler lent back in his chair. He was thinking about how Caroline had slept with Klaus. No matter how many times he tried to dissect it, no matter how many times he tried to understand it, he couldn't. How could she sleep with the person that killed his mom? How could she sleep with the person who had hurt them all on numerous occasions.

"I just don't get it."

"Yeah, me either." Elena agreed. "I'm gonna get some more booze." She stood to her feet and instantly stumbled. He quickly reached out and caught her, holding her still, his hands on her hips.

Her laughter died in her throat when she realized just how close their faces were. His lips were only inches away from hers and his brown eyes were staring directly into hers. She could visibly see them darken with lust and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that she had just lost everyone she loved, like he had, but she wanted him.

"Sorry." She breathed out softly.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I got you."

Elena swallowed hard and bit down on her bottom lip. She was trying her hardest to resist her urges. But, she couldn't. Leaning in she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, tangling her arms around his neck. He was shocked at first by the kiss, but after the initial shock wore off he eagerly started to kiss her back. Moaning into her lips as he tangled his hands in her hair.

They would both probably regret what happened in the morning.

But, tonight, they didn't plan to stop.

_**'If Actions Spoke Louder Than Words, You'd Have Made Me Deaf By Now.**_

_**You Make It Seem So Easy, To Love Me For Who I Really Am.'**_

Bonnie had a sinking feeling in her gut as she opened the door to her dorm room and headed inside. It had been difficult for her to pay attention in class because her mind was consumed with thoughts of Damon. He had said that he had some things he needed to take care of, which usually didn't mean anything good. She wondered what he was doing.

_"I hope he's not doing anything too reckless.' _She thought to herself as she dropped her shoulder bag to the ground beside her bed.

She didn't know what to do now.

She had already tried to call him a few times after she got out of her class. He hadn't answered, and he hadn't called her back yet. She had a paper that she needed to write, but she didn't feel like she could concentrate until she knew what was going on with Damon.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her cellphone to check if he had called or texted her. He hadn't. Bonnie furrowed her brow and stared down at her phone as she started to pace in front of her bed. _'Where are you Damon? What have you gotten yourself into?' _Part of her was scared that he was hurting someone, and another part of her was scared that he was with Elena.

Despite him asking her to date him, she still was worried about his feelings for her.

Bonnie started to dial his number again and she lifted her phone to her ear and listened anxiously as it rang. Each ring caused her heart to jump. She had a really bad feeling, and her Grams had taught her a long time ago to trust her instincts. When it reached his voice mail again, she got frustrated and threw her phone onto the bed.

Suddenly, the sheets started to smoke and catch on fire and she screamed.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She frantically moved to get another sheet, throwing it over the top of the fire to smother it.

It had been a long time since she had set something on fire.

Bonnie took a few steps away from the bed and she stared at the smoke in shock. She didn't understand where the flames had come from. She had been upset and then suddenly the bed was on fire, but she couldn't have possibly been the one to do that. She didn't have her powers anymore. _'Right...?'_

**_'So, Let's Not Dwell On The Things We Should Have Said,_**

**_As Piece By Piece I Pick You Up Off My Floor.'_**

"It's done." Liv said, on the other end of the phone.

Damon's lips twisted up into a smile as he heard the words. If she was telling the truth then Bonnie would have her powers back now. "You better not be lying to me, Goldilocks. If I find out that you didn't really transfer your powers then I will kill you both."

"I did it, Damon. Now let my brother go." She sounded furious.

"Under one condition."

"What?" She growled.

"I will let your brother go as long as you promise to get the hell outta town." He told her. "You won't tell Bonnie, or anyone else, about what happened. You will forget Mystic Falls entirely. Understood?"

"Understood."

_**'It's So Hard To Understand, How You've Got Me In The Palm Of Your Hand.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and reviews! Y'all keep me inspired and writing! I hope that y'all like this chapter! How do you guys feel about what Damon did? Are you happy Bonnie has her powers back? Are you upset about how Damon went about it? What about the Tylena? There will probably be a significant time jump coming up soon and the story will be coming to an end soon! I'm sorry y'all! But, no worries, I will tie up all the loose ends and tell y'all how everything ends up for them!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	12. All I Ever Needed

**Pretty Persuasion **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : This will be the final chapter for this fic! I have loved writing it and I am so thankful to all of you for your wonderful support! :)) Hopefully this ending will make everyone happy!

**All I Ever Needed**

_**'Let's Take A Look Back, So We Can See,**_

_**What It Took To Bring Us Here.'**_

_Five Years Later..._

The faint Christmas music floated through the air of the manor, echoing off of the walls. There was the scent of peppermint and pine needles in the air, and a fire blazing in the fireplace. The tree was set up beside the fireplace and decorated with ornaments, presents splayed beneath it, star balancing atop. He smiled as he looked at it.

Damon wasn't one for Christmas. He had never really decorated.

Not before he started dating her.

She had changed every aspect of his life without even trying. Bonnie never had to try to change him. He wanted to change when she was around. He wanted to be a better person. He wanted to be a person worth starting a future with. The strange part was she never tried to change him like Elena had. She accepted him for who he was. When he was with her, he was the one that chose to change.

It came naturally for him.

Damon turned to look at her. His blue eyes examining her beautiful face as the fire flickered in her eyes. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met. Every night he went to bed with her wrapped up tightly in his arms and he watched her sleep. He loved to watch her sleep. And he loved to watch her wake in the morning, her hair a mess and her green eyes filled with sleep.

She was the only one that had ever made him feel this way. So completely content with spending every hour of the day with her. Never growing tired or bored, or annoyed. Surprisingly, they didn't even fight much.

They balanced each other out.

The only concern that Damon had about their relationship was the fact that Bonnie was still aging. She had refused to allow him to turn her into a vampire and he had accepted her wishes. She was a witch, so she did not age as quickly as normal humans, but she was still aging. And one day she would be dead. He couldn't handle the thought of that.

_'Maybe one day she will let me turn her...' _He hoped.

He would never wish vampirism on anyone. But, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her by his side.

Leaning down he delivered a delicate kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder. She shivered and smiled gently when she felt the warmth of his lips against her skin. His touch still ignited a fire in her, regardless of the years that had passed. Every time he kissed her was just like the first time. "Merry Christmas, Bon-Bon." He whispered against her ear.

Bonnie's heart jumped when she felt his heated breath rush against her ear. Her smile stretched and she said, "Merry Christmas."

A comfortable silence filled the air between the two of them as they watched the fire.

Her mind was consumed with memories of the last five years. Honestly, every day she was baffled with how their relationship had come about and how important it had become to both of them. She could still remember her days in high school when Elena was jumping between both Salvatore brothers and she was fighting to stay alive. She could still remember the way that she had died and Damon had brought her back from the dead. It seemed like it was all a figment of their imaginations.

Everything had changed so much since that day. Everything had changed so much since the day that Damon asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe we've been together for five years." Bonnie said with a small laugh. It was crazy to think about. The last five years had gone by so quickly. She had never been so happy in her entire life.

She turned and caught blue eyes with green as she asked, "Do you remember our first date?"

"I remember the sex." Damon said with a smirk and a playful waggle of his brow.

He was only teasing and she knew that, but she still rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, Damon."

He lent down and kissed her exposed shoulder once more before saying, "Of course I remember."

_**'The bed was still smoking where Bonnie had caught it on fire. She had managed to rescue her phone and now she was sending an urgent text to Damon. She needed to tell him that she had somehow got her powers back. She had no idea how it had happened, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that he had something to do with it.**_

_**Suddenly, her phone started to ring and she jumped and let out a startled squeak. **_

_**She had been in the middle of a text and now he was calling her. His name popped up on her phone and she let out a sigh of relief as she clicked send and held it up to her ear. "Damon?"**_

_**"Yep, It's me." Bonnie could hear his smile. "Come outside, I have a little surprise for you."**_

_**"I have a surprise for you too." She responded. Still in awe of what just happened. "I just lit the bed on fire somehow." She spoke quickly. "I think I somehow have my powers back!" **_

_**"That's great." Damon sounded excited to hear it. **_

_**She was excited too. Just extremely confused about how it had happened. **_

_**As Bonnie started down the stairs of the dormitory, she continued to talk to him. "Yeah I guess." She opened the door and started out into the front of the building where the parking lot was. "Except I have no idea how it happened..." Her voice trailed off when she saw what was waiting for her outside. Her heart jumped and her breath caught in her throat.**_

_**Damon was standing in front of a horse drawn carriage. He was wearing a suit and he looked like he was straight out of a fairy-tale. She nearly dropped her phone she was so shocked. **_

_**This didn't seem like something he would do.**_

_**He had never really seemed like the romantic type. Was this what had taken him so long to respond to her calls? Was this what he had to take care of? Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, her stomach was twisting with excitement, and her hands were shaking as she approached him.**_

_**Bonnie had never had anyone take her out on a date like this. Jeremy usually just took her to the Grill to grab a bite, or out to a movie if he was really feeling romantic. This was definitely a change of pace that she liked. Hanging up her phone, she stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans and she started to approach him.**_

**_Damon could see her excitement painted across her beautiful face and he was happy to have been the one to put it there._**

**_He waggled his fingers playfully at her as she approached him._**

**_Once she was close enough to talk to him, she asked, "So this is what you had to take care of?"_**

**_"Is that really so hard to believe?" Damon asked with a knowing smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes._**

**_"Yes, it is." Bonnie stated in a serious tone. His smirk only made her doubt his intentions even more. She wondered if this was all that he had been up to, or if he had something to do with how she got her powers back. But, she didn't ask. She didn't want to ruin the moment. _**

**_"Stefan's not the only Salvatore brother with a romantic bone in his body, Bon-Bon." He said, holding out his hand for her. She reached out and took his hand and he helped her step onto the carriage. The truth was, she had never expected Damon to be the romantic type, but maybe that was judging a man she hardly knew. She only knew who he was when he was with Elena. She didn't know who he was the last 200 years. She didn't know who he was before he died._**

**_She didn't know who he was with her._**

**_Either way, she was seeing him in a completely different light now, and she liked it.'_**

"Speaking of which." Bonnie started, her brow furrowed in thought as she remembered that day. "I still have no idea how I got my powers back." She had some idea. She knew that it was him, she just didn't know how he had done it or why he felt the need to hide it from her. Still, she never asked. It wasn't worth it to her. She was happy to have her powers back and she didn't want to feel bad about it.

"I know." Damon stretched the words playfully. "Crazy, right?"

She laughed and shook her head at his obviousness. "Yeah, crazy."

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth she stared down at her stomach and she smiled. She didn't know how she got her powers back, but she knew that she was grateful every day that she had. "Either way." She started. "I am so happy that I did get my powers back. Without them we couldn't have had this little miracle."

Bonnie reached out and placed a hand gently on her stomach. She was carrying a precious baby girl and it was all because of her powers. She had found a spell that made it possible for Damon and her to have a child. Damon looked down at her cute baby-bump and he smiled reaching out and placing a hand over hers on top of her stomach. His daughter was growing inside of her and he already loved her so much. He loved them both so much.

A few times he had thought that he made the wrong decision getting Bonnie's powers back.

The guilt had stayed with him. He had struggled with telling her he was the one who had done it for four long years. But, the minute that she told him she wanted to have a child with him and she knew a spell that could work, he had been thankful.

He wouldn't change a thing.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.'_

A knocking sound dragged them out of their thoughts and Bonnie immediately started to stand to her feet. She had invited their friends over to share Christmas with them and she was excited to see them. All of their wounds had mended with time and they were all on better terms now.

Damon noticed that she was standing up and he quickly stood to his feet and told her, "Let me get it." He lent down and gently kissed her lips before turning on his heels and heading toward the front door. She was late in her pregnancy and he didn't want her to feel like she had to do anything but rest. She kept insisting that she still wanted to work and do things like she normally did.

She was stubborn. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Damon made his way toward the front door and he pulled it open. Standing on the other side were Stefan and Caroline. They were both dressed up in Christmas themed outfits. He had on a knit sweater with reindeer and a cute little hat that no man should be caught dead wearing. Damon was positive that Caroline had made them, and that she had insisted upon wearing matching outfits, because she was wearing the same.

The blonde vampire had a wide toothy grin on her face as she held out a present to him and said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks." He stretched sarcastically, reaching out and taking the present from her. Then he turned his attention to his brother and smirked, "Now don't you look adorable, baby brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon and walked into the house heading toward the couch where Bonnie was sitting. She was smiling up at them both as they took their seats. Caroline instantly started to talk to her best friend. She was excited because today she was supposed to find out the sex of the baby and she had been dying to know if she was going to be having a boy or a girl.

She was hoping for a girl.

"Did you find out the sex yet!?" She asked excitedly.

Bonnie laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Sometimes it felt like Caroline was more enthusiastic about her child then she was. Then again, Caroline always seemed more excited about everything than she was. That was just a part of her personality. "Yes, we found out."

"What is it!?"

"It's a girl!"

"I knew it!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh my god, she is gonna be so cute!" She paused and glared up at Damon who was now walking back into the living room. "Regardless of who her father is." Despite the words she still had a smile on her lips. The two of them still played around and acted like they hated each other, but they had grown to really care about each other over the last few years.

"HA. HA. Very funny." Damon stated sarcastically as he started to take a seat on the couch next to Bonnie. Just before he could, there was another knock at the door, and he quickly stood back up and headed to open it.

"What about names?!" Caroline asked.

"We were thinking about Sheila." Bonnie explained. "You know, after Grams." She smiled at the memory of her Grams. She missed her every day.

"Aw! I love it!"

Damon pulled the front door open and he was met with the sight of their other friends. Elena and Tyler. They too were carrying presents and wearing smiles as they wished them a merry Christmas.

Tyler and Elena's relationship had started off rocky. It had been a rebound, and basically a whole lot of sex, but over time they had started to develop feelings for each other. They had a lot in common and they found comfort talking to each other about their love for their past lovers. After time that had turned into a comfort zone, and eventually they had fallen in love.

It was still a little awkward for Damon and Elena to be in the same room together, but they both understood now why everything had happened.

Everything had happened to lead to this point.

They had all found happiness and none of them could complain about their lives. And Elena was more than happy for Damon and Bonnie and the child that they had conceived. She was even fighting Caroline on who would get to be the godmother.

Damon took the gifts from Elena and Tyler and they headed out into the living room, taking a seat with their friends. He put the gifts under the tree as Caroline spoiled Bonnie's surprise about the sex of the baby. She had wanted to be the one to tell them both individually, but the blonde had never been very good at keeping secrets.

_**'You're All I Ever Needed In This Life.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I love this story SOO Much! But, I decided that I had to end it! I never meant for it to be this long, I just got really into writing it, but I have lots of other fics that I have to work on and I have to start finishing them. I really hope that y'all enjoy this ending! I wanted to give y'all a taste of their life that they had together and the way that everything turned out! Thank you all SO much for reading! You guys have been absolutely amazing and I have loved hearing all of your feedback! Please do tell me what you thought of the final chapter! :)) This won't be the last Bamon fic you see from me, that's for sure! **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
